A Rose in Bloom (Gaara x Reader)
by IrishTruffle
Summary: Set during the time of Naruto's training with Jiraiya, a year BEFORE he makes his return. In the meantime, a new tea/flower shop opens for business in Suna by a young girl who resided in Kusagakure. Coincidentally, befriending the Kazekage, Gaara, their relationship always in question and budding as they stumble through whatever comes their way in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Temari tentatively watched Gaara take a sip of his tea. He could feel her eyes on him since she poured it, but didn't question it. He eyed her, and she averted with a poker face. With the world being at peace for the time being, it seems the one thing his sister can get excited about is giving her little brother new tea. He could already tell, it didn't have a bitter aroma, instead it seemed sweet, with a spice he is unfamiliar of. Finally, he ended her anticipation and brought the warm liquid to his lips. He looked up at her to see if she was satisfied, and then relentlessly took another drink.

"Like it? It's cardamon cinnamon tea, totally naturally ground, and homemade," she took out a box and placed it on his desk. "There's a new shop, selling herbal medicine and flowers, it's getting pretty popular even though it opened just this week." She sighs, pouring herself a cup, leaning on her fan, "Then again, it's probably because the shopkeeper is sorta a cutie. Although, not as cute as me..." she sighs into the sweetness. "All right," she pushes herself up, securing her weapon to it's usual place. "That was my fun for today," she strolls out of his office, waving back at Gaara.

He silently waits for her footsteps to fade before reaching for the teapot. Only one drop poured into his already empty cup. He holds in a sigh, and reaches for another pouch.

Bitter tea was his preference to stimulate him, however, he found himself turning back to the pouches. Changing from bitter to sweet. Yet, it's not overly sugary to make him reject it. He felt lighter drinking it, lighter in a way for him to reflect on his own growth, his own change. Bitter reminded him of blood, of those he killed, the past, referring back to... When he killed Yashamaru, nearly killed Lee, almost destroying the Leaf Village, his eagerness to fight, how he thought he was on the verge of never being able to repent.

This tea is different. Focusing on the present, where he no longer stood alone, continuously feared, actually having friends, having the support of his village. The same village which rejected him before. Appreciating the sacrifices for his life. Meeting Naruto, changing himself, emulating his best friend, becoming hokage, his mother... The scent, the taste, it reminded him of who he became, not who he was before.

It wasn't long until his hand shifted through an empty box.

...

To his dismay, Temari wasn't available to give any directions. The only thing he relied on was the name on the box as he shuffled around the village. Eight in the morning, the sun's rays sparkle against the red sand of Suna. He asked for assistance to those who greeted him, and left them bewildered at their Kazekage running such a casual, personal errand. Of course, his reign as Kazekage To his luck, he found the shop rather quickly, Temari was correct at it being well-known. He already recognized the smell and walked straight towards the entrance. Of course his presence would make a difference, especially with his growing popularity with the girls. They gathered around him, Matsuri pushing herself forward.

"Lord Gaara! What are you doing here? This is probably the last place I'd imagine you stopping by," she tried to hide her sudden outburst with a shy grin.

"I...wanted tea," he nods to the other girls, accepting their "good mornings." He realizes it must be a favored location for the young adults. He feels relief when Matsuri ushers herself and the others out, leaving him in peace. He doesn't understand the flustered feeling of being caught shopping, and scans the shelves stocked with different sorts of varieties. Fresh and growing herbs decorated the cashier's counter. Flowers littered in various places, blooming in an unfamiliar, dry environment. Whoever was running the shop is either good at blending in the crowd, or being recklessly carefree. The tea came powdered, or in bags, but he wasn't adventurous enough to stray from his current favorite. He paused when he finally found the label.

"Cardamon cinnamon?" a soft voice from behind. He turned to face the "cutie" Temari was also correct about. She wore a baggy jacket along with a scarf wound around her neck, yet shorts and tights. There is sand lingering in her hair, and dust on her cheeks, yet a pink tint as well. She seemed uncomfortable with the weather, but her lips had maintained their softness. "Oh! Th-The Kazekage," she whispered harshly as if scolding herself and bowed. "L-Lord Gaara, I presume? I'm sorry, I'm not originally from Suna, it's still all a great big maze to me. I only recognize you from your hair, sir. They told me it'd be..." she looked up, noticing the symbol on his forehead. "...red."

"...welcome," he cautiously walks around her, a tea box in his hand, approaching the cash register.

 _She knows nothing._ He felt as if Shukaku was teasing him with this fact.

An obvious newcomer.

There is no hesitance in her smile as she places herself behind the counter, trying her best to treat him like any normal customer. Her hands shook, taking his money, it wasn't out of fear, but nervousness. He is aware of the expression of fear. She is only trying her best not to offend him.

"I heard," his low voice made her shiver while she bagged the item. "...you make the tea yourself?"

"Well, most comes from my family, but this one, yes, I make it," she gently places the change in the money tray, and motions the bag towards him. Their hands exchange a short and light touch as he took the bag, she said her gratitude and he went straight back to his office.

Her hands were soft.

...

"Ha! I knew you liked this stuff," commented Temari when she discovers a new box of the tea. She pops the lid open only dismayed to see one pouch left, and judging by his glare, there was no way in sharing.

"What's up?" Kankuro stood at the entrance of the doorway, smirking at his sister's pouting lips. He leans in to read the description of the box, "Oh, I know this place. That's where that new cute girl is."

"Of course you would remember if there's a cute girl paired with it," Temari said with a snarky tone.

Gaara continued with the paperwork, entertained by the chatters of his siblings.

"You're just jealous cause someone is stealing your 'title.'"

"Oh please, at least I don't have to try to get someone's attention."

"Whatever..." he glanced at the teapot as it made a hissing noise, poured a cup of hot water for himself, and then tore open the last bag from the box. Temari is too afraid to turn to Gaara, but watches Kankuro hastily drink the tea down.

...

Another rare sight for the villagers, watching the "Three Sand Siblings" walking nonchalantly on the streets. Usually they were seen individually, or in a pair, hardly all together due to different reasons and their positions. Temari giggled at Kankuro who uncomfortably walked beside his irked little brother. To think Gaara would summon sand over a petty reason, he underestimated him, realizing his childlike behaviors.

"You're paying."

"I got that already, geez!" he scratches the back of his head as Temari let out a tiny laugh.

Gaara dressed casually, abandoning his robe, hoping for less recognition. However, his appearance is too particular to cover up, and to be with his siblings, the two always attracted some sort of attention. Their names, their history, it is all known, too well by total strangers.

"Welcome," chimed a voice from the register. Unlike before, the shop is empty, probably because they arrived at an earlier time, "Oh, it's you two!" she exclaims seeing Gaara and Temari. Kankuro turned the corner and her face turned sour, "Oh, it's you, too."

"Hey there," he replies smoothly, not allowing his confidence to shake. He gestures a hand towards her, but instead a container is placed on his empty palm. And then, another from Gaara. Temari jumps the opportunity and piles a couple of her choices in Kankuro's arms. The girl looked pleased. Not only was she making money so early in the morning, she also gets to see Kankuro suffer a little.

"Are you all friends?" she asks, taking her time to scan the items.

"Actually siblings," replied Temari who began to casually lean against the counter, her two brothers knew she was going to carry on the conversation for more than a minute. No one else occupied the store.

"Oh?" she paused taking a second look at the three.

"Temari takes after mom, I take after dad, and Gaara-" Kankuro takes a pause, thinking about the correct words to say, "He's a mix of both." She cocks her head, "Oh yeah, you don't know our names! Well, you got those two down, mine is-"

"That's fine," she said bluntly, and he bears with another rejection. "I'm [Name], nice to meet you all, even you, Kankuro."

"You know my name!" the cloud has lifted.

"Actually, I enjoy socializing with my customers, so you three are a common topic," she pulls her sleeves over her wrists to properly pack.

"What do they say?" everyone paused at the sudden question and glanced at Gaara. After a few seconds of quiet he recedes a bit, "...what?"

"You've come a long way," [Name] answered. "A long way in such a short amount of time. Continuously defending your comrades and the village, doing what's best, it's amazing how many people adore you."

 _Adore._

"Especially, the girls," she snickers to herself.

"Oh, what?!" groaned Kankuro, scratching the back of his head, losing to his little brother at this sort of thing.

"Here you go," [Name] holds out three bags, Gaara and Temari stepped back for Kankuro to take them. "For you three to be able to stop and chat, the village really must be at peace right now," her lips curve, and she looked up from the counter, accidentally meeting eyes with Gaara. He doesn't break the gaze, she does, and Temari takes notice, but holds her tongue. "Thank you," she said shakily.

He reflected on her comment that day.

Unfortunately, this "peace" was only an illusion, an illusion to be shattered at any time, even with thorough preparation. Even though he knew nothing of her, whether her innocence is a delusion as well, he secretly hoped she wouldn't be exposed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro sat on the rooftop of the hokage building, watching the sun dip down in the ocean of endless sand. The auburn lights seemed to set the ground on fire, soon the sun was too bright to differentiate the ground and the sky. Temari had gone back to Konoha because of the Chunin exams, but he doubts that's the real reason. He is well aware of his sister's excuse to see a certain shinobi. The thought traveled to another, the way Gaara was interactive with the "cutie" in the tea shop. If he shades his eyes and squints, he is able to see the sign of the shop, nearly tucked away. He remembers, questioning his little brother's decision to take such an intimidating position. How fearful he was of the villagers' reaction, how they will perceive him.

 _"I wish one day I can be needed by someone. Not as a frightening weapon."_

"The sun was setting like this too..." he reminisced Gaara's shadow casting over him as they spoke. The boy who lusted for blood, now wanting friendship? Acceptance? Bonds? Believing to achieve these by becoming kazekage. He forgot why he recalled the memory, until he heard a clicking sound. The shop looked closed, but above a window had opened, and out stepped [Name]. With a cup in her hand, her over-sized jacket clinging onto her shoulders, shimmying herself to sit down on the roof; feeling the cool air of night enter Suna, watching the day end with a beautiful sight.

 _Needed by someone, huh? Nah, he was talking about the villagers, I mean, I don't think he's looking for a lover. That runt, Naruto is off training, and the only other people he considers as "friends" are in Konoha. Huh...guess I didn't realize that he's still alone in Suna._

Night has dyed the sky a mix of blue and green. [Name] still sat on the roof, her eyes fixed to the vast landscape.

 _Couldn't he have at least picked a guy to be buddy buddy with?_

He sighed, adjusting his hoodie, and stepping inside the building, acting nonchalant in order to not get caught by her. His cat ear-like clothing was hard to miss by [Name], the tea was only a diversion, an empty cup which she threw back in her room after making sure Kankuro wouldn't return. Her steps are quick, emitting light taps on the rooftops as she hopped in front of the wall surrounding the hokage building. Rethinking her decision, and then acting upon no return. The building is round, with nothing to grab, but ropes hung, connecting to the separate, smaller, structures. In Konoha, there were at least stairs outside. Daintily, she balances herself on the rope, only taking a few seconds to properly stand. She looked back at her bedroom window, thinking once more. And then, taking a leap of faith to the summit. She smirked to herself, ready to turn and take in her prize as she straightens. Her pride suddenly crushing, sinking, and cursing.

She wouldn't mind being caught by a guard, even Kankuro would be fine. Any total stranger would be fine actually. To be caught by Gaara, the Kazekage, the highest position in the village, she wondered if she could pull off a disappearance act in that very second. However, she froze for the next five seconds before moving, "E-Excuse me."

 _If I throw myself from this height, maybe I can break through my window, land on my bed, and forget this ever happened._

"Wait," her foot stopped on the rail. Doing as she is told, waiting, waiting for what? She's too afraid to turn, "Why did you come up here?"

She bit the bottom of her lip, wanting to concoct some sort of excuse, until she looked up from the ground. Past the gate of Suna, the village, the sand, now shimmering under the moonlight. She set her foot down, put a hand on the rail and replied calmly, "I wanted to see the view. The roof of my store was not enough, and I was just curious."

 _Worth it._

"The land in my home is a luscious green, with forests surrounding the area. I thought deserts would be boring to look at, but this village, it's terrain, holds it's own beauty." _How cheesy._ She shivered when the air licked her face, and gripped the rail harder when Gaara stepped forward. A three foot gap between them, but it felt unbelievably close, "You...don't sleep?" She mentally slapped herself remembering that although night has come, it was too early to end the day.

"No, the last time I slept..." he remembers when he lost control of Shukaku. A threatening day, but a life-changing one as well.

"Konoha, huh?"

"Were you...there?" he can't remember her face, then again, he wouldn't have bothered to learn it during that time.

"No, I was in my original village, the Land of the Grass, I just heard of it."

"You're not scared?"

"No," she said in the most casual way, her eyes meeting his, causing a natural smile to appear on her face. "Do I need to be?"

"I can't answer that for you."

 _Well, guess that topic is dropped..._

"So...you don't sleep, ever?" she beats herself up internally for returning to a previous subject. Then again, she wondered why he is even bothering to talk to her, shouldn't he be doing official things rather than talking to a girl who just happened to sneak on the rooftop? He tilts his head to her, and she realizes he hasn't heard her mumbling, so changes her question, "What made you come up here?"

"If I can't sleep," oh, maybe he did hear her. "I might as well see the view too, I didn't expect to have company."

"S-Sorry," she wanted to leave because she felt intensely awkward, but she did not want to hurt his feelings whatsoever. Multiple apologies form in her mind, apologies on how she can't be conversational, how she has no idea what to say, how to clear the air.

Gaara on the other hand is more concerned of his actions rather than words. His emulation of Naruto, and following his "ninja way" got him to the position and molded him into the person he is now. Surely, doing what his friend would do, may help him reach out to people as well. A tap on the back?

Hesitantly, he lifts his left arm, slowly inching to her back, the feeling, anxiety, is uncommon. The only time he was agitated was when he was caught off guard during battle. He pulls back immediately, frustrated at himself. Taking a second look at his empty hand, wondering why he even bothered. It all seemed natural with Naruto, due to their understanding of each other. Understanding. Is it what she lacks? Why choose her out of all the other residents in his village? Everyone knew his story, from his birth to now. She knew bits and pieces. He understood now, he's merely taking advantage of the fact that she does not know the beginning. She hasn't seen anything of his kills, his true form. If he were to reenact that moment where he lost control, how would her reaction be? What else would her reaction be? Dread.

"Thank you for sharing this...um, night with me, Lord Gaara," she inclines to bow, but is shaken when a firm hand grips her shoulder.

"My friends...call me Gaara."

"Gaara it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The evenings the two spent together was no secret. The guards watching from various places on the barrier of the Suna have already caught on. Villagers who roamed the streets late at night would see two silhouettes leaning against the rail. It wasn't an every day occurrence. Sometimes she did not budge from her store, and neither would he from the building. The reasons are left to the viewers' interpretation. However, never did they assume a disagreement was the cause. From afar the two appeared as the awkward teenagers they were. Sometimes they would forget how young the Kazekage really is, and that he _is_ the Kazekage. Of course there will be nights where he wouldn't appear. Their discussions were left to their gossip as well.

Little by little Gaara put the answers to his questions together after she would part from him. A shinobi from the Land of Grass, a Chuunin. Although it hardly looked like it. She didn't seem to have an authoritative presence, or make any indication of her rank. It would mean she is at the same position as his sister, but her personality was not as headstrong. He's seen nothing of her fighting technique, her jutsus, anything to showcase herself as a Chuunin, but he still could not imagine her having the mental strength to face an opponent head on.

"The hell? Gaara isn't in his office," groaned Kankuro. Not that there was anything important to pass on, he knew his brother was up to date about meetings, his paperwork, more diligent than usual. The second is the roof, to his dismay, it's empty as well. He peered down the rail seeing Gaara, undressed from his robe, waiting coolly outside of [Name]'s shop.

Two sky guards watch from the buildings. Even the Elders secretly watched from the windows, having daily bets on whether they would meet or not.

"Good luck, Lord Gaara," one guard cheered silently.

"You can do it."

Kankuro suddenly appeared beside Gaara, casually inviting himself in his plans. [Name] nearly bolted seeing Kankuro, but reluctantly let him join. Their peers are also disappointed by the sudden twist, and then resuming their work.

Kankuro stood between them from the shop to the restaurant, but when it came to seating, Gaara chose the same booth as [Name]. With him around, another side of [Name] is brought out where she is more rash, blunt, and teasing. A side she would never put to the test against Gaara. Well, maybe in time, it's only been two weeks. Her jeers with Kankuro are interrupted when a trio of girls enter, one Gaara knew to be Matsuri.

The girl wedged herself in Gaara's booth while her friends sat with Kankuro. Gaara's gourd used to occupy the empty space, now it perched next to Kankuro and his puppet. [Name] shifted to the wall stiffly, her shoulders pressed against his, and her legs squeezing together to avoid more contact. She immediately became the topic among the girls.

"Hey [Name]-chan, I heard that you're from Kusagakure, right?"

"Uh huh," she reached for the matcha powder mix provided by the restaurant.

"And you're a chuunin?"

"Mmhm," these are questions Gaara knew the answer to. He found himself consciously nodding, and then played it off by reaching for his drink.

Matsuri chimed in, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Her other friends cooed, gazing at her with wide eyes. Kankuro let out an amused chuckle, seeing his brother side glancing at [Name] as they all wait for her answer. She found herself peeking at him, meeting his gaze, her cheeks flushed. An expression differing from embarrassment, "...no."

Kankuro decided to give his brother a break, and clicked his tongue at [Name], "The position is open here."

Her face made a sudden change as she answered without hesitance, "No."

He even turned to the girls next to him who were already, but politely, rejecting his offer while Matsuri laughed. [Name] settles back down, peering up at Gaara, deciding to use the noise around them to cover up her question. "Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" His monotone face answered it, and she giggles, knowing well from their time spent together.

He couldn't help but smile at her enjoyment and the atmosphere. Back in his office, he is aware of the papers he left unattended, but to spend an evening different from the balcony, with her, along with the other additions, he doesn't feel guilty. Being an insomniac now came in use. Everyone hushed as the food arrived. When the boys left to pay, all eyes glimmered deviously at her. Matsuri grabbed a hold of her arm affectionately, but to [Name] it felt threatening, although she really meant no harm. Then, poured the questions:

"Are you two dating?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"Did you kiss?"

"What do you guys talk about on the balcony?"

"Did you kiss?!"

"Ladies, please," she whispers, eyeing Gaara, making sure he isn't an earshot away. She addresses the questions in order, "No we're not. What rumors? No. Stuff. No."

"That tells us nothing!" whined Matsuri. The way she clung on reminded [Name] of how she saw couples interact with each other. If she had Matsuri's personality, would she be able to do something like, hold arms with Gaara? The thought switched off into another direction. It switched off completely.

"Hey, you three, what are you doing?" asked Kankuro, returning to the girls interviewing [Name]. "That girl is hands off, ya know?"

"Ew, we're not handing her to you," Matsuri jokingly said, [Name]'s arm still in her grasp.

"She's too good for you," chimed her group.

Kankuro slams a piece of paper on the table and pulled [Name] from Matsuri, "Here's your part of the tab, ladies," he hustled them both out of the restaurant ignoring the jeers thrown at him.

Gaara waited outside, arms crossed, maintaining a calm, but stern face. Kankuro came out with a sly grin, still grasping [Name]'s arm, even holding her beside him. The edge of his mouth twitched, but he then allowed nothing more to reflect on his thoughts. She didn't nudge away which somewhat disappointed him, Kankuro was the one to let go. Honestly, she drifted from reality in and out, either from lack of sleep, or the bantering of the girls. Or, maybe that she had too much green tea.

"All right," sighed Kankuro. "I'll see you two later, I'm going on guard tonight," only [Name] waved him off.

Gaara unfolded his arms, peering at her arm, down to her empty hand, "I'll walk you home."

She gulped, suddenly dreading the fact that they are finally alone. Since he met her outside of her shop, to this point, they had Kankuro, the girls, and during the time she cursed their presence. And now, she missed it. She dragged her feet to his pace, wondering what sort of chitchat would keep them occupied. "You..." she lifts her head, amazed he decided to begin first. "...and Kankuro seem pretty close."

She wasn't looking for _that_ sort of conversation. Furiously, she shook her head, "You really think so? Not at all! He doesn't know much of me, unlike you." Is it because he was more touchy with her? What if she were touchy with Gaara? Does Gaara _want_ to be touchy with her?

 _"Did you kiss?"_

"You two seem to get along well though," she couldn't tell if he seemed relieved in his expression or tone of voice.

"Not really..." she mumbled back.

Kissing, dating, just because they were boy and girl, doesn't mean they would have to jump to the next step. Then again, she never inquired her feelings about Gaara, she is only glad to consider someone as a friend in this new environment. She wasn't even picky, and yet landed the Kazekage as her first companion. Then again, she wondered, if she was keeping him all to herself. This is the first time they had planned a meeting ahead of time.

 _At night he's mine._

She shoved the thought out. She even scared herself for thinking of such a possessive statement, unknown that Gaara had the same idea. Yet, he isn't ashamed of it.

"Gaara, am I...how do you say, am I secluding you to myself?" she patted herself on the back for asking difficult questions, and then dreaded the waiting period for the answer. She fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves, nervous that she wasn't specific enough, "What I mean is that-"

"No," he pauses to meet her glance, "There's not really anyone to 'seclude' me from." She nods, blinking then facing forward once more. Her fidgeting stopped, and she looked pleased with his response, but he continued, "Besides, I like being with you."

 _"...as a friend,"_ is what she expected to connect at the end, but the statement ended there, and he continued to walk.

...

The weeks dragged on to a new month, the month of the Chuunin Exams. Marking her third month in Suna.

"Huh? You want me to assist in the exams?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" pondered Temari's companion, Shikamaru Nara. He wore the vest given to chuunin, she had the exact one hidden in her closet somewhere. He seemed to have dropped formalities after introducing himself. She couldn't blame him. She and Temari gossiped for ten minutes until reaching the real reason for their visit.

"Well, what's the reason?"

"We just want to place some precautions during the second exam. When the students stray out in the Demon Desert," explained Temari. "Gaara may have his Third Eye out for most of them, but it does have it's blind spots too. And, if we do only use Sand members to be handling the exam, it's good to have extra hands." She leaned in, and [Name] pushed her ear closer, whispering, "And, I don't trust most of Suna's shinobi. There are those who still have a problem of Gaara." It's her day off, the store is closed, there is no one else but the three inside, and yet she still remains discreet and cautious.

She sighed, knowing Temari has won her over, "...okay."

Temari cups her hands, "Great! I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

"I..." they left without providing any further details, "...okay."

"Oh, come to Gaara's office in an hour," said Temari after popping her head back inside.

"I..." she's gone once more, "...fine." [Name] waits for a minute, making sure there are no more surprise announcements, locks the shop door and then heads to her room.

She sheds her present clothing off and stares at the untouched outfit she hung above her futon. Her heart beat with excitement. She tugged on her black undershirt with mesh sleeves along with matching shorts that kissed the edge of her thighs. Pulled her jacket together, wrapping it taut with an obi. Its sleeves are an imitation of a kimono's, covering her arms past her fingers, containing pockets she plans to fill. She finally slides into her boots that reached to her ankles. Her mirror reflected a familiar image. Her head protector was always the final piece of the outfit. She unwrapped it from the plastic, brand new, unscratched and shining. Her first was abandoned at home. Before, as a genin, she had it wound around her neck, now she secures it around her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days to three weeks, dragging close to a new month.

Out of sheer laziness, she wore her shinobi clothing instead of being casual when she awoke two hours before opening. The sun hasn't risen yet, and no one seemed awake in the village due to the quiet. As the caffeine from her tea began stimulating her senses, she remembers who _is_ awake. Her muscles ached, they used to scream at her, numbing her body with pain. The yelling has stopped, only leaving soreness. She wavered, ducking under her window, and gazing into the Kazekage's. Crimson hair.

She went ahead with another unplanned meet.

However, instead of hopping to the balcony, she hoped to try her teleportation jutsu. She stared at her destination, avoiding her concentration to be faltered by Gaara, who caught her standing on her roof. Her hands moved lightly, quickly, as if they were dancing. Then, she was floating, flying, dispensing into thousands of pink petals. Opening her eyes, while reforming, through the blur of pink, she could see her shop's rooftop, the village. And when she spun around, Gaara. It was no surprise, but she still shied away, to be presenting herself looking as she is, for the first time. His back is free from the gourd, and his uniform made his presence more intimidating. He leaned against the rail right next to her, hardly putting any distance between them, his arms crossed. They were so close, she stiffened shoulders to avoid contact, forcing herself to slowly relax, resting against his arm.

"You've been training."

"...yes."

 _"You've been busy"_ is what she meant to say back.

"Due to our positions, I can't tell you what is discussed during our meetings."

"Understood."

"But I want to ask you, as a friend, are you prepared to fight?" her lips trembled, wanting to move, but her indecision shut it. She couldn't surpass a lie without shaking confidence. "Then, I would suggest for you to go home."

"What?" it's the first time she spoke to Gaara in such volume.

He spoke with power, "I'd rather have you with your family and friends, continuing to reside here just puts you at a burden."

He didn't mean to use that word, he didn't mean for her smile to vanish. He didn't mean for her to make that sort of face, mixed with hurt and annoyance. He can easily protect her, along with the village, as he vowed becoming Kazekage. However, he wanted to protect her as an individual. The Akatsuki, an organization recently heard of, their plans unknown, but preparations being made including having the ANBU littered in the outskirts. The village's sudden tight-knit security is no secret to her. Two days before, she was stopped, interviewed on her reasons for leaving in and out of the village. Her store visited by the masked ninjas, who at times, loitered outside her door after their purchases.

"N-" a shroud of sand rose from behind, casting a shadow over the two.

"[Name], not far from where we stand, when I was six, I killed my uncle," the sand shifted to and fro as he spoke. "My caretaker, someone I loved dearly, and who I believed loved me back," she covers her gasp with a hand, this story, she has never heard. "As long as Yashamaru loved me, my isolation and rejection as a jinchuuriki by the village did not matter. Besides, my main purpose for being born was to become the village's 'ultimate weapon.'" His voice somewhat shuddered, "He attempted to assassinate me," the sand began to close around them, the light slowly draining out. "Claiming...he never loved me," a tiny speck of the morning sky peeked in the dark space. "...that my mother never loved me, and I knew my father never would as well. And so, I carved this mark into me, promising to love only myself. To make my existence known, even if it meant murder." He peered through the tiny entrance, displaying the a light blue. If he couldn't talk her into leaving Suna, he could at least scare her away. "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall."

Darkness and silence. A horrid and terrifying mix.

Neither of them moved, and he wondered how much longer should he frighten her. His selfishness did not want to release her, but he decided he would not stop her if she ran. She can run. She can even hate him. He's accepted the fact already. And another fact that he has grown too fond of her.

 _This should be enough._

He lowered his arms to dispense the barrier. And then flinched, caught off guard, the sand immediately vanishing, returning to the ground. Her arms around his waist, hands resting on his back, cheek on his chest, head beneath his chin, her body closing the gap. It was his turn to be frozen. He wasn't sure what to do, he never thought of this outcome. His heartbeat, couldn't calm down. A sudden rush of emotion overwhelmed him, losing control, he felt himself falling to his knees, and she followed along. His hands clung to on her shoulders while she had one supporting his back, and the other running through his hair. His forehead rested near her neck, his breathing slow. She, however, shook. Comfort is all she can offer. It's all she can give. Her words can't change his story, nor can take as much effect as Naruto's own had. She's at a loss of words, she always has been. She didn't understand his pain, and she never will, and she still couldn't contain her share of tears.

"Aren't you...afraid?" he repeated himself.

"...no."

...

 _"I extracted most of the poison, but I have to make an antidote for the rest..."_

 _"What do you need?"_

 _"Wait, would you like me to treat her too?"_

 _"...that girl? It's not necessary, she wasn't poisoned."_

 _"She did take harsh damage from the bombs. Knocked out for three days."_

 _"That's because..."_ the voices are clearing. "...she had the idiotic sense to tackle the enemy head-on!" a white ceiling, a white bed, an old lady. Her lids fluttered, someone hovered over her, calling her name. It's not the same crabby voice that was criticizing her.

"Who is she anyway?"

There's a soothing touch spreading throughout her body, her strength returning. Her sight and hearing no longer muffled. "Basically, Gaara's girlfriend," someone responded with a teasing tone.

"What?!"

She shot up by the mention of his name, frightening those around her bedside. She had him in his hands just this morning, although she is unaware of the passage of time. Now he is in someone else's, and she couldn't save him. Her attempts meant nothing and have done absolutely nothing but harm to herself. Even if she laid a scratch on the man, he still got away. Temari spoke words of relief, but the replay of her memories blocked them out.

"There was a white bird," she recalled sitting on her usual spot of the roof. Gazing at the night sky with a cup of hot green tea. She remembers hearing a faint flutter of wings, and the liquid shaking. It seemed as if the room contorted. Her eyes trailed up her arm scarred with burns, a fair hand held her burnt one.

"Please lie down, I still have to heal you," pink hair, like sakura petals.

Petals.

A shower of them.

 _Instead of following the civilians into a safe barrier, [Name] bolted out of her store. She took off on the rooftops watching the strange bird zip around, avoiding the clutches of Gaara. However, in less than a minute she spots him retreating into a shell of sand. She spots the bird's rider. A black coat, red clouds, blonde hair and an injured arm. She then spots Kankuro and a group of men watching on top of a building._

 _"Kankuro!"_

 _"[Name]?"_

 _"What the hell?" Along the roof stood guards prepping for back-up. Most recognize her, their captain is the only one who looked displeased to see her. "Hey, you shouldn't be outside. Go on with the other villagers."_

 _"I-"_

 _"He's right," Kankuro approached her, asserting himself. "The last thing Gaara would want is for you to get hurt. Come on," he reached for her arm, but she backed away. He isn't in the mood to argue and snatches her wrist, "Listen-!"_

 _An explosion's roar is deafened by a large shield made of sand._

 _She could hear cheering from afar, but she is stricken for the worst. The distance covered along with his own defense, must take a bulk of chakra. From their distance, they can still see Gaara's fortification still in piece, and then suddenly, a blast. The sand dismissing itself, gliding over Gaara's unconscious body, the bird went for it's prize. That's when [Name] broke off from Kankuro, taking one giant leap, inviting the wind to guide her safely. Her sight locked on the rider. His bird's tail wrapped around Gaara. Everyone watched as her body dispersed, and reformed at a great length in just a second, her opponent in her range. She had one shot before falling. His hand already had something prepared from the moment she jumped. The two ran on time._

 _"Lotus style: Flower Needles."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _A shower of petals gathered around her, suddenly bending it's broad shape to thin, and then propelling to her target. His paper bombs had the form of tiny spiders, a few cut down by her needles, but most sticking themselves onto her arm. The two exchange a glare, knowing their aim was perfect, as if submitting to their future wounds. However, he held a smirk, for they both knew she would take the most damage, and her petty needles is not going to do anything for Gaara's release. Smoke, the smell of burning skin, the pain so great, she could feel herself fading as she fell straight down. When she was caught, she was nearly gone._

 _Kankuro is calling her name, she struggled to open her lids, but they merely flickered. There's a clamor of other unknown voices, "Don't worry, I promise you. I'll bring Gaara back. As my duty as his older brother, as my duty as your friend." She stayed until the end of his sentence, and finally gave up on holding her consciousness._

She silently looked down at his body wincing with torment. After introductions, she secluded herself from the others, seating herself by Kankuro. She listened carefully to their discussion, acting oblivious. Sakura listing the ingredients to the elders, Chiyo and Ebizou for the antidote. There's a denial for a key component, leaving Sakura in a stump. Naruto growing impatient, and Kakashi calming him as they gather the details from the captain she ignored. She knew she should be providing her side of information, but she simply, did not want to.

"Sorry..." a voice croaked, everyone's head turned to see Kankuro rising stiffly. He first turned to [Name], a slight smile to hide his agony, "I couldn't keep my promise."

His awakening was a glimmer of hope.

Everyone gathered around him, Sakura already spouting instructions for his recovery. Temari grinning from ear to ear along with Naruto. Her chair squeaked on the ground from her sudden movement that attention was brought onto her once more.

"The flower, tomoshiri-sou," she spoke to Sakura. "I have many..."

...

The tension of the atmosphere was no match for Sakura's curiosity. She gladly accompanied [Name] to her store, holding herself back from asking personal questions.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" she happily responded while [Name] unlocked the door.

"It's a suitable name. Your hair, is exactly the color of the sakura flowers," they stepped inside, an earthy smell rushing outside. "Like when they bloom in spring, it's lovely," talking about flora put her at ease. Sakura realized it when a smile flickered on [Name]'s face, so she continued to listen. [Name] entered a separate room near the register. The daylight poured inside, different sorts of medical herbs and flowers, showing off their healthiness. Surrounded by her greenery, calmed her, "Tomoshiri-sou," it's as if she called out to the flower when choosing it. Feeling sorry for it's fate, and then motioning to Sakura, "Please, take as many as you like. I was aware of Suna's greenhouse, and made sure to stock on our rare flowers."

"You're amazing, [Name]-chan, thank you," she began to pluck away, and [Name] picked up a pail of water.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the name Gaara valued, the person who saved him. "He's a jinchuuriki too, right?"

"...yes."

"Sorry," a fake smile is painted on.

Sakura took the opportunity to ask a question as well, "Um, so how long have you and Gaara been seeing each other?"

[Name] raises a brow for her choice of wording. She had completely forgotten that she had neither approved or denied the claim that she is Gaara's "girlfriend." Sakura now showed the same curiosity Matsuri displays. Her shyness got the best of her as they wandered out, the shinobi danced around her, waiting for an answer. "About...a month, I suppose?" she locks the door as Sakura giggled. "W-What?"

"Naruto and I were just surprised that he was able to land a cute girl."

Her mind couldn't catch up, but the wording slowly turned the cogs "land" and "seeing each other." She comes to terms and exclaimed, "Oh!" And then bluntly, "We're not dating."

"What?!" Sakura nearly dropped the bag of flowers.

"I mean...I guess it looks like it to others, doesn't it?" she seemed to be asking herself if it is true.

"Well, what do you two do, as the 'friends' you are?"

"We first met on the roof of his building, and then, just continued to see each other at night," she could see a naughty grin forming on Sakura's lips. "Talking," she firmly stated. "Eat dinner sometimes..."


	5. Chapter 5

[Name] laid awake in her futon, facing the wall where her attire hung, illuminated by the moonlight drifting through her curtains. She anticipated tomorrow. Her muscles ached from the physical training she put herself through in the past six days. Her hands nicked and scarred from her poor handling of her kunai when tying enhancements. The pockets in her jacket's sleeves filled with whatever she was able to stuff. The process reminded her of when she prepared for missions a day ahead.

 _"Geez, [Name]-chan, you literally have 'something up your sleeve.'"_

Her lids fluttered, her body beginning to submit itself to sleep. She can remember both of their faces, her "boys."

 _"Wait, you actually were able to score a B-rank mission?!"_

 _"Well, I do want to be promoted as a jounin. And, since you guys are pretty close to my current rank...I convinced sensei that we go along as a team," she beams at her teammates' reactions._

 _"But we're not officially chuunin..." spoke the most responsible of the two, Akio. The one who always needed the other two's protection, the one she wished she had saved._

 _"Don't worry about it, we have [Name]-chan!" reassured Hiro._

 _"Look," she broke the happy atmosphere with a serious tone. Hushing them, "We're going to spy on enemy territory. We_ have _to be careful. Spying, meaning get information and get out, got it? I don't care if we get a minuscule piece of it, I'd rather we come back in a group. No attacking whatsoever."_

 _Akio had fear painted on his face while Hiro rolled his eyes, and huffed, "So, you really don't have confidence in us?"_

 _"I'm not trying to pick a fight," she growled, his attitude was always a problem, "But_ you _always are, and_ I _have to finish them." His envy obviously displayed through his recklessness and disobedience, "...We're off in two days." Neither of them apologized, always leaving it to an awkward silence that Akio had to face._

The cringing sound of glass being cut snapped her out of the dream-like state. She could feel Suna's wind trespass in her bedroom, stroking her cheeks, warning her that someone had allowed access. Indeed, she could hear the lock of the window click, the frame being raised, a shadow flickering on her wall. She held her breathing steady, her body stiff. Slowly, carefully, bringing her hands to her mouth, forming the correct signals as his presence loomed over her futon. Out of sheer panic she rushed her attack, watching the scene on her wall. Petals molding into needles, digging themselves through his flesh. She expected to hear his body hit the floor, however, she heard a low chuckle, sending chills throughout her entire being, "So...you are awake."

She threw her covers off after reaching for the kunai she kept under her pillow. He retaliated when she aimed for his throat. He wore a black mask only revealing his eyes and lower half of his face. A dark grey scarf protecting his neck, making her attack more useless. A large coat and gloved hands attempting to pin her down. She meant to evade him using her special tactic, but her concentration is replaced with agitation. With his right hand he held windpipe, and in his left, her wrist. The kunai just a centimeter away from striking his cheek. She struggled to breathe, struggled to outmatch his strength, but the weapon toppled beside her, and the dreadful feeling of helplessness took over.

"What do you want?" she choked, his grip tightening over her trachea.

"To reform the Land of the Wind," he let go of her wrist, immediately striking her stomach with a hard blow. As if she didn't have trouble breathing before, a dry cry escaping her lips. Her tolerance to pain was never strong, and she writhed beneath him, her free hand retreating to protect her abdomen. He threw her over his shoulder, hustling out of her window, sinking in the view of the Kazekage's headquarters, where his real target stayed. "This is your own fault, girl," he whispered harshly.

 _Is this the consequence of our friendship?_

The sudden rattling of wood kept her conscious.

"What are you doing? That girl is hands off."

"Kankuro."

"Tch," the man took off, [Name], well in his grip. She watches Kankuro's puppet chase from behind, Kankuro attached to the end of the strings. While suspended in the air she notices the needles that have pierced his back earlier. The petals were plucked from the poisonous valley shrub, Andromeda, she patiently waited for the effects to settle as he sprinted on rooftops. She could hear him cussing, wheezing, the nausea must be kicking in, his running beginning to slow down. He finally paused, and she recognized the view of the village. He stood on the rooftop, Kankuro's puppet positioning itself behind.

"Give it up already," he warned.

The man collapsed to his knees, spilling the contents of his stomach, [Name] toppling off his shoulder, "You damn woman..." He glared at Kankuro, and then smirked, climbing over [Name], opening his coat to reveal his entire torso covered with paper bombs. "Divine Punishment!"

"Take cover!" a gust of wind sent the two flying, but with his puppet, Kankuro led her back into safe arms. He held her, turning her head away as an explosion echoes throughout the village. "[Name], are you all right?" she peered up at Temari, seeing her fan opened for the first time.

"Y-Yeah," her anxiety had died down when the poison began to kick in. She stared at her second savior, his face free of make-up, his shaggy brown hair matching his puppet's own.

"Do you need any medical help?" he asked, motioning at her hand which clutched her stomach.

"N-No," she winced, Temari shooed him away, having [Name] lift her shirt.

"...that's quite a bruise."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not!" fumed Kankuro. "Dammit, this was a bad idea from the start!"

"Kankuro," Temari shushed him, turning her attention back to [Name]. "Stay in my room tonight, bring whatever you need for tomorrow."

"You're _still_ allowing her to participate?"

"I'm _fine_ , Kankuro," [Name] said strongly, although they can say otherwise if they saw the way she scrambled in her bedroom.

"Look, we can't just leave her be now."

"Leave her with guards then," he intercepted his sister.

"Kankuro," [Name] called for his attention, a determined, familiar glare. It's the first time he had directly looked at her through this whole event.

He scratched the back of his head furiously before letting out a disgruntled sigh, "Both of you are so damn stubborn."

[Name] turned to Temari, wondering if she's who he is referring to, but he didn't face her.

...

"Are you sure you're fine with sharing a bed?" asked [Name], uncomfortably holding her clothes while Temari prepared an extra blanket. "I could have brought my futon."

"No, it's fine, it's big enough for the two of us," reassured Temari, motioning [Name] to slip in first. She pushed herself against the wall, nuzzling under the thick sheet as Temari joined beneath the covers. She stretched, her hair pooling around her pillow, turning around, facing [Name].

"Oh, s-sorry," [Name] begins to shift in order for her view to be the wall.

"No no," Temari reaches a hand out to stop her, "Let's talk for a while. I'm sure the teams won't be here until seven in the morning. Well, whoever are the first thirty."

"There were too many who passed the first exam?"

"Yeah," Temari loosens an arm out to tuck underneath her pillow, "Even Shikamaru's curve ball hardly eliminated much teams."

"Curve ball?"

"Yeah, a surprise question he saved in the end. Something like 'If your team were in a situation where one had to be a decoy, who would it be? However, that decoy would be most likely to die,' sorta...like that," [Name] blankly stared at Temari in horror, but immediately pulled herself from the haunting memory as the subject is changed. "Well, let's not talk about the exams, or what happened this evening. How are you...?" [Name]'s mouth opens to respond, "...and Gaara?"

She shut it, and then muttered, "I can't say...the last we talked to each other was when you were here." She had been preoccupying herself with training, extra care of her flora, unpacking shipments, brewing tea, and so on and so forth in order to calm herself from the night when she embraced him.

"Oh really?" her observant friend scoots closer, "Then, why are you blushing?"

"What? I'm not blushing," she averts her eyes, putting up little defense.

Temari's curiosity grew, "Well? What happened?"

"We...hugged."

"Eh?! Really now...?" she settled back, staring at the ceiling. "Hm...but to initiate a wedding between you and him would be a difficult step..."

[Name] shot upright, "H-How did a hug lead you into thinking about marriage?!"

Temari gave a wide grin, a look unknown to most, "You probably couldn't tell because you weren't looking, but...when you stepped into his office with us, he had a somewhat lighter expression."

She couldn't help but smile to Temari's words, and fell straight down on her pillow to join Temari in her view of the ceiling. "The man...he's from Suna, right?"

"...yeah," his identity is still a mystery, like most of Gaara's previous assassins.

"Does...this sort of thing happen often?"

Temari sighs, she would rather track back to their girl talk. "Well, more than before. Our dad, the previous Kazekage sent five assassins after him, each failing of course. Now, because Gaara is Kazekage, and making changes, we're not surprised this sort of thing occurs. Kankuro and I will always look after him anyways."

 _So...these are the things he won't discuss with me..._

"Well, let's get some sleep," Temari flips on her side, away from [Name], "We gotta be the first to greet those bushy-eyed genin."

"...right."

...

[Name], however, did not have the chance to stand alongside Temari to view the remaining teams. Kankuro insisted in pulling her aside to join the other jounin and chuunin in a building separate from where the genin are to rest in. She felt small compared to the three Konoha jounin: Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Yuhi. She found herself interacting with the three more than Suna's chuunin though. Gaara strayed away from her, keeping himself at a distance with his subordinates. She caught on to his resistance when he hardly acknowledged her greeting in the morning. She put together the reason when Kankuro followed him from behind. She had no control over the information Kankuro passed on, she had no right to insert herself, so she held back too. It wasn't until Temari came around and suggested she be the one to take charge in making sure no complications occur when the genin have dinner, and to look out for anything suspicious.

Even though the buildings were just a short walk away, [Name] found difficulty battling against the strong winds that rolled through. Having to look out for the glowing lights peeking through the dust. When she finally made it she then hears the announcement that dinner has been prepared. Fro the floor above she can hear the pitter-patter of multiple footsteps. Instead of heading to the dining hall first though, she decided to do a quick scan of the hallways, making sure no one misses a chance for food. To be traveling for three days and three nights straight, she would hate for someone to miss out. The first section she skimmed through was quiet, but then as she climbed to the second floor, she could hear banging.

"Hey! What's the big idea, guys?!" a girl's voice, yet sounding a bit boyish. [Name] crept silently, following the noise, "Let-" the thudding increased, "Me-" she began to speed up, "Out!" [Name] is shocked, watching a door that has been locked with chains brutally snap as a petite girl bursts out. "Hm...?" she caught [Name], locking her in sight, and then charging at her with open arms. "Hey, Nee-chan!"

"Wha-?" her hands are clasped with such strength.

Bright, orange eyes glistened, short mint green hair bounced along her tan skin, "Hi, I'm Fuu! I joined the Chuunin Exams to make one hundred friends! Will you be my first?"

"Wha-?" [Name] continued to stutter as the strange girl anticipated her answer, inching forward, "Okay, sure, why not? I'm, [Name]." She would have rethought her answer, considering this girl was locked in her room for a reason. She watches Fuu cheer, spinning on one foot, happy to have made a friend, "Hey, let's head to the dining hall all right? Everyone is there so you can make more friends."

"Really?!" she grasps [Name]'s hand again, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She jerks forward, suddenly stopping, "Where is it?"

[Name] sighs, taking the lead, "Just follow me..." She remembers that she held a higher rank than this girl, straightening her back and changing her tone of voice, "So, why were you locked up?"

"Beats me!" other than her unique appearance, her personality is way too upbeat for [Name] to handle properly.

She notices her armband, "From Takigakure, huh? We're pretty much neighbors then," she taps her headband.

"You're right! What are you doing out here, Nee-chan?"

"I have a flower, er, tea shop, combo thing..."

"Ooh! I-" before Fuu can continue a crash resonated from the dining hall.

"What did you do to our dinner?!"

"What are you thinking?!"

[Name] groans, she can hear a clamor of various voices, "What did you to our friend?"

"Don't misunderstand!" the entrance had no door, and so [Name] immediately pops in, seeing crushed tables and food splattered on the ground. Her presence is not noticed due to the building tensions. Everyone rising out of their tables as if waiting for a signal to pounce on each other.

Even when she raised her voice, she still went unnoticed, "Hey, what is going on?" A member of the sand and a hot-headed Konoha shinobi spat at each other.

"Your suspicion shows that Gaara hasn't trained you right!" the Konoha shinobi hastily exclaimed; the statement concocted out of spite irked her.

She sees Matsuri emerge from behind, approaching the boy who spoke ill of Gaara, "Did you just criticize Lord Gaara?" She could detect the hostility emitting from the kunoichi, and zipped through the crowd, only leaving excess petals. She found the signal, now having to cancel it's activation. "That is..." Matsuri raised her arm with a fist, "...absolutely unforgi-!"

"Matsuri!" [Name] blocks the punch with just the side of her upper arm. Matsuri retreats her fist, feeling as if she hit a rock, seeing who took the blow, "Both of you hush," she would have used "shut up," but held her tongue. Finally, all eyes on her, everyone in a threatening stance. She turned to the boy who had the temper of her former teammate, he seemed to be snarling at her, "And you, especially, back down."

"I-"

"What did I just say?" her annoyance is clear as she talked through gritted teeth, and he let out a "tch," but stood his ground. "Now, what-" a moan rumbles below a table, an overweight, sweaty male lifting himself from the floor. His smell and large image are too distinctive to forget, "Burami...didn't I say to let others eat before you?"

"S-Senpai?" he falls back on the floor, his remaining team crowding around.

She didn't even need to look at their headbands to indicate their origin. The pompadour of Kazami was hard to forget along with his boisterous voice, "Senpai, is that you?"

Only Muyami stayed back, his shyness taking over, but he nodded towards her, hiding a grin. They all seemed flustered in her company, and she jumped the opportunity to assert herself.

After finding the cause, she spun around, indicating that the teams stood alongside to those residing in the same village. Only Fuu broke the silence, immediately introducing herself and her reason for joining the exams. However, [Name]'s voice overtook hers, her volume silencing the murmurings of others, "Listen up! I don't give a damn who started it, who the one at fault is," she suspiciously eyed Burami though. She had lost sympathy from their childish behavior, so keeping it simple and short she spoke, "Save the conflict for tomorrow, got it? You're dismissed!"

"But senpai..." Burami let out a whine and she cast him a petrifying scowl that sent him and his team running out first.

The rest in the room groaned, knowing there is nothing more to do since dinner is ruined. Only [Name] stayed still, keeping watch and remembering the faces that glowered at her. Matsuri didn't budge, her head hanging shamelessly, Yukata and Mikoshi at her side, unsure what to do. A foreboding sigh came from [Name] as she turned to the apologetic kunoichi, her teammates preparing to defend her.

"Matsuri," she gives her head a quick tap, "Don't worry, I would've given him a blow to the cheek, too." Matsuri beamed, the mood lifting, "Do it tomorrow though..."

"Yes, [Name]-chan!"

"Yes ma'am!" the other two piped, and she happily dismisses them.

Fuu is the only one who entered the vacant room, [Name] didn't even notice she had left in the first place. A pouting face, her arms crossed, furrowed brows, "Nee-chan, how come no one wants to be my friend?"

She dropped the authoritative act she had put on, "It's probably because they're all tired and want to rest, you should go back to your room too."

"What? Wait, you're not a genin?"

"...you just realized that now? Also, didn't I tell you I have a shop?" maybe she should've worn the tacky vest after all. It's probably why the rowdy crowd took difficulty to calm down. If "Team Burami" hadn't addressed her, it might have taken longer to subdue the rest. She blended in too well, so she found no reason to be offended by Fuu, "I guess I don't look like it, huh?"

"Nope!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?! Nee-chan, you're leaving too?" Fuu complained as she realized after following [Name] around for some time that she was heading for the exit.

"Yeah, sorry, I have to get back to the other building," she swung the door open revealing the dust storm that kicked up after a short amount of time. "Hm..." she swiped a kunai from her pouch, gripping it tightly, "Good night Fuu-chan, I hope you do well tomorrow."

"Mm..." she is aware of the tint of sadness in Fuu's response. However, they both sense the trouble that lurked behind the sand, "Nee-chan!"

[Name] avoided the clutch of a beastly claw, measuring three times the size of her own body. She hopped backwards, hoping to get a full view of her opponent, and out emerged a gigantic scorpion from the clouds. It's hooked tail shuddering as if anticipating to strike either Fuu or her. [Name] lunged at it, boosting herself from the claw swung in her direction, and as she fell from above, aimed for it's back. The shell felt hard beneath her feet, "Rose Garden." She can hear the dry earth crackle, and watches victoriously as thorny vines entangle around the scorpion. Roses bloomed, releasing an intense perfume she had long gotten used to. To unlucky foes, a harsh whiff is sure to cause drowsiness. It swayed to and fro, but hardly submitted to the aroma since the currents of the wind immediately divided it. "Fuu-chan, get-! Where'd she go?" the kunoichi is no longer in sight.

"Wow!" Fuu suddenly appeared beside her, "You have really good control, Nee-chan!"

"Yeah, but with this sort of land, my hold won't be able to last long," the vines are already loosening, as [Name] does her best to extend her strength.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan!" Fuu held the kunai that [Name] dropped. She let out a cheesy battle cry, and shattered through the shell of the beast using the kunai. It broke beneath them as if it was made of porcelain. "We did it!" she cheered, dropping down to bust a move as the monster collapsed. [Name] stared at the girl, wondering if she is even real, wondering if a girl like this actually existed. Fuu pounced on her, hugging her tightly, pressing their cheeks together, "We did it!"

"Is everything okay?" they look below them, still sitting atop of the scorpion. A couple of figures stood at the bottom, the one who called out she identified to be Temari, "[Name]?"

"Yeah, all good!" she yelled back, Fuu's arms still around her.

"Fuu!" she doesn't recognize the voices calling for the girl.

"Aww, it's my team," she groans, giving [Name] one last squeeze, "Night, [Name]-chan! See you-" she shows off by doing a flip, "Tomorrow!"

[Name] huffed, pulling her legs in before standing, and peeking down to whoever else came outside. She scanned over the jounin, Temari, and Kankuro, and landed on Gaara, however, he was eyeing Fuu who walked back with her team. She frowns, feeling envious even though he could be looking at Fuu out of curiosity in her strength, or her history. Whatever the reason, [Name] still felt a blow to her heart. She joins the rest on the ground, assuring Temari, and other concerned faces that she was fine.

She and Temari walked together. Gaara stepped up when she approached him, but she continued the conversation with Temari, purposely passing him without a word. She knew she would regret the decision, already beginning to feel the effects, but this time she let her annoyance determine her actions.

Her sleep was terrible.

...

[Name] had never awoken at such an early time. The sun was hardly rising, the sky painted teal than it's usual light color. She stood back along the other chuunins on the balcony of their building, Gaara in the middle, and Temari standing at the far edge, waiting for all the drowsy genin to step out. It's the first time she sees him fully dressed with his robe and hat that shrouded two-thirds of his face, having an opening in the front.

"Senpai!" Kazami swung his flag, but his pompadour is already his main highlight. She shyly waved back, Burami and Muyami beaming at her acknowledgement.

"Nee-chan!" she tried her best to maintain her smile as she gestures to Fuu who had been frantically jumping up and down for her attention.

"Quite popular aren't you?" teases Temari, but quickly switches back to being serious as she explained the second round of the Chuunin Exams. She shivered when Temari held up a consent form, considering there may be "fatalities." She fearfully stared back at Fuu, and her "Kusagakure" genin, gulping her stress down. Without her knowledge, Gaara is the only one to pay mind to her panicked expression. "Now...get to your designated places!"

"Excuse me," [Name] hurriedly pushes herself off the balcony to join the three boys before they parted. She gave Burami a joking punch on his jiggly stomach, a firm grasp of Kazami's hand, and finally, pulled Muyami, the shiest and tiniest one for a forceful hug, leaving him the most flustered. Fuu tackled her down, her team having to yank her off.

Kankuro smirks at Gaara who seemed to be scowling, and haughtily asks aloud, "Who's jealous now?"

Temari lets out a restrained giggle hearing Kankuro's remark, Gaara felt the vain of being the youngest. His subordinates knew it too well, keeping control of their twitching lips from forming a giddy grin. Guy was too busy cheering his team on. Asuma and Kurenai being the only ones to keep silent. The slightest movement from Gaara shushed them all, and [Name] returned to a silent crowd, sensing something off, but didn't question anything. She paces back to her spot, trying to stand with the same confidence the jounin are emitting. Confidence over their students, confident that they will return whether they pass or fail. She nervously watched the teams divide to their starting checkpoints. She watched until they were all out of sight, and when she finally broke her gaze, she realizes it is only her and Gaara left standing. She swallows once more, turning to him, meaning to bow and leave, but forced herself to stand by him.

"...I used to train them before," she felt compelled to explain why she excused herself.

"...I see," a passing silence passed for a good five seconds, but to her it felt much longer. He leans in to whisper, "Meet me at my office later, you know where it is, right?" She nods, trying her best to keep her thoughts pure.

...

The guards at his door were surprised at her presence as she strolled down the hallway leading to Gaara's section. [Name] hid her unsteadiness by stiffly straightening her back and continuously looking forward, avoiding eye contact. Her confidence broke as she reached for the handle, her fingers nervously hooking around it. The two men debating whether to offer help, their very being caused her to sweat. They motioned her to go on even after she shot a glare. She sharply inhales, and lets out a long, shaky breath. Propelling herself inside and immediately shutting the door. She hears the squeak of his chair, her hand unable to let go of the knob. Finally, she faces him, observing the space around them as well. It is definitely smaller than his original, there's no cactus at the corner of his desk, there is, however, a tiny model of the Demon Desert.

She had stood by him exchanging small talk, eaten dinner with him, and so forth, but still cannot break the fact that he is the Kazekage. A figure to uphold, not to dawdle with. She bravely strides closer to his desk.

"That girl, Fuu, was it?"

"Yes?" she had turned in her report to Temari offering indication that Fuu may be someone to check up on. Other than that, even if many of Suna's genin had their own variety of suspicious characters, she had her intuition set on Fuu the moment she burst out of her locked door.

"The men on her team...are jounin."

"What?"

"The others have yet to find out," he turns to her with a reassuring smile, "I'll handle it on my own."

"...why are you telling me this then?"

"I trust you," there was more to this exam and she knew it. However, Temari and everyone else have excluded her from knowing. Gaara was always accompanied by a guard or one of his siblings, and when he resided in his office, his door is protected as well. She would obliviously agree it is for his safety, but pondered if it was for something else. To keep him from escaping? Why would he need to escape? "[Name]," she blinked, suddenly caught in his captivating gaze. She leaned over and stared past his hat, pushing the tip upwards, "...what?" She then reaches for the accessory, lifting it off his head and holding it to her chest.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to talk to you casually," she brushed a hand over the kanji symbol etched on his hat "Kaze." He stands, circling around to stand before her, and she stood still, trying to predict his next move. The cap fumbles out of her hands when she is taken back from Gaara pulling her by the arm to get a closer look at her. "Um...?"

"Sorry..." he parts to look at her from head to toe, and then in the middle, at her stomach which is wrapped by her obi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," she placed a hand over where her bruise is located. "That was two nights ago..." she did her best to act laid-back over the whole situation.

He leans against his desk, arms crossed, an empty, vacant look, "[Name], I want you to listen to me...and understand." She relaxed beside him as he spoke, "Other than improving relations...there's another reason." There's a hesitance in his voice, even he's doubting to allow her in the circle, "The Akatsuki...you know of them, don't you?" She lifts her head, "...a group of-"

"Rogue ninja, yes, I know," she recalls a member to have strayed from her village.

"...before, two members attempted to capture a jinchuuriki from Konoha, that being Naruto Uzumaki," he had referred to the name a few times, but other than that she had no idea who the boy he spoke of is. "They failed of course, and have laid quiet for the past two years, but..." he motions back to his chair. "If they really are targeting the jinchuuriki, the Hokage and I devised a plan using this exam as a mere distraction." She placed the pieces together, seeing the whole picture and already hating it. "Putting me as bait is the real reason." She flicks her head in his direction, a face of rejection, "Temari, Kankuro...even you are against it, but...I want this to be a way to redeem myself."

"...to put yourself in danger?" her displeasure is obvious, she made it obvious.

"[Name], if you were to see me as who I was...you would understand." As he thought, he hated the pained expression that spread on her face, he simply turned away, "I want to show the village...that I changed. I want people to know that I changed. I'm trying to change..."

 _"...that's why, trust me on this!" begged Akio. In their current situation there was no room for arguing. Hiro is calling out for help after hurling himself towards A-Class enemy ninjas, wanting to extract more valuable information. "Let me be the bait! Take Hiro and go!" she bit her lip, usually she had Akio stay back, but it was for his own safety. She stood up, exasperated over losing control of the mission and her teammates. Maybe Hiro was right, she was a control freak at times, but she stared back at Akio._

 _"...you can't expect sudden change even if you're planning to do something this reckless, Akio. I mean...look at Hiro," she pointed a kunai at his direction where he struggled to escape the clutches of two shinobi. She counts the extra bodies, five skilled ninjas, the suspects that have attempted to assassinate their leader, "Doing something like this isn't going to promote him to being a chuunin." She jumps out of the bushes they hid in, throwing her kunai that had a paper bomb attached along with powder, "Get down, Hiro!" A shadow flitted past her, "Akio, stay down!"_

 _"There's two more!" coughed their opponents, Hiro crawled from beneath to join [Name]'s side. She had stunned two, Akio tackled the other three head on, his actions based on instinct. One broke away, running towards her and her injured comrade, but using the forest setting to her advantage, entangled him with vines that sprouted from the grass. "You got this Hiro?" she begins weaving hand signals to entrap the other two using genjutsu, pursuing forward to Akio. However, she is shocked to see the man she had held down intercept her. Peering back, Hiro was gone, and twisting back around, Akio had a katana running through his torso._

"You can't expect sudden change even if you're planning to do something this reckless, Akio," she gasps, perceiving the name she had called out. He looked back at her, shocked by the tears that have pooled behind her lids, overflowing, pouring down her red cheeks. "Ah, no, I didn't mean..." she hiccuped, knowing the agony she had stored away for so long has been unhinged. She staggered, backing away from Gaara who immediately reached for her. He followed as she fell to her knees and covered her face, doing her best to hold in her sobs.

The illusion of her innocence towards him had been chipping away. He is aware now that it had already been shattered, but illusions can always be rebuilt. Her reason to come to Suna was to rebuild herself, to forget, but he was unaware that every meeting of theirs slowly cracked it. The pressure of the previous days must have crushed her. Her shoulders convulsed in his hands, she seemed more fragile than before. Her fists balled on her lap, her head hanging over and leaning on his chest, drops falling to the floor. No, she is broken. He was afraid of holding her, embracing her. He expected her aggravation, her refusal, but he could not predict this incident. Her trembling halted, gaining more control over her voice. Soon, she fell silent.

"Sorry..." she positioned her back towards him. He watches her from behind, sopping the sweat and tears off with her jacket, fiddling with the stray strands of her hair. He also turned opposite from her, pulling a knee up to get comfortable. He twitches from the sudden the company of her back on his. As she thought, she felt small compared to him. If she tilted her head back the top brushed against his neck. She felt comfort in this action, he felt somewhat bubbly, arching himself to close the space between. He felt helpless, having to submit to her making a move for comfort when he is the one who should be providing it.

"Akio...is he and I similar?"

"No, only the words that you spoke was...just about the same," she felt exhausted, drifting in and out. She forgot how physically tiring it was to cry, "You two are nothing alike..." Akio is inexperienced compared to Gaara. The "redemption" he craved was similar though, wanting to gain respect for himself and the other genin, hoping his "heroic" action will show that he is no longer timid. Her eyes felt swollen as they dried, she gave the statement some thought, making a resolution as she laid against him. She did not want to pull, what the villagers back home called, a "Hiro." A horrible nickname for "someone who abandons their comrades," but she never defended his new title. "That's why...whatever you're planning to do, I'm going to follow along whether you like it or not," he didn't envision this reaction either, he expected quite the opposite. "Besides," she reaches for the cap that had fallen on the ground not too long ago. "I like you too much to let you go off alone."

She could feel the pressure leave her back, placing his cap on in order to hide her messy appearance.

"You too," the light returned to illuminating her tear-stained cheeks as the cap is set upon it's original spot. Gaara extends a hand, but doesn't wait for her to take it, he reaches for hers that laid on her lap. She found herself a sap to this gesture of his, less intimate than a hug, but his touch consoling her.

She smiles, shifting the position of their hands into a formal handshake.


	7. Chapter 7

_"...there's a sandstorm approaching," [Name] repeated what Temari and Kankuro told her before departing to gather the genin. No one was able to predict the weather for the second day of the exam, unfortunately it is to be postponed. She casually stood next to Gaara as he faced the replica of the desert. She waits for his report as he used his Third Eye._

 _"...Matsuri and her team," he forms a clone out of sand to take the space in his chair. "They're caught in quick sand," he points at a spot in the map and then opens the window, preparing a layer of sand to sit upon. "If I don't return in an hour, then come look for me around that area."_

 _"Do you want me to get any back-up?"_

 _"No," he answered sternly, hoisting himself on the floating sand. She pokes her head out, seeing the smirk on his face, "Unless you actually need back-up?"_

 _Is he teasing me?_

 _"...we'll see who will be needing back-up," she responds with her natural sass. "...careful, okay?"_

"Hmm...it's been an hour," she muttered while glancing out the window. "The sandstorm has gone down though." She had his sand dummy facing another corner of the wall, feeling uncomfortable in it's presence. She could hear a rampage of footsteps echoing closer from one end of the hall outside. She turns the clone by swiveling the chair to face the window. "Oh, they are going to be _pissed_ at you." Next thing she knew she had pounced out of the window, "Arrival of a Thousand Petals." As a flower being plucked, her body tore into petals, giving herself boosts that teleport her as far as one mile from her original place. As convenient as it is, it takes a drain of her chakra if not measured and timed efficiently. Unfortunately, he did not use her time well studying the desert. Four miles deep and already feeling lost, the heat bearing down on her. Although her sleeves contained many hidden pockets of convenient weaponry she lets her jacket hang by her obi while she ran. "One more...time," she pushes forward for an extra mile, suddenly running past familiar faces. "Oh! Yukata. Mikoshi. You guys are all right?"

"Senpai!" Yukata stepped up first, "Senpai, you got to help Lord Gaara!"

"What?"

"Some guy playing a sort of lute has Lord Gaara trapped! He's extracting the beast out of him!" exclaimed Mikoshi, attempting to summarize the whole situation. "...we were just used as bait, Matsuri went to find someone to help."

"He uses fuinjutsu chains, we tried to pull them out of Lord Gaara, but...it just repelled us," added Yukata, [Name] understood the helplessness they displayed.

She placed a hand on Mikoshi's shoulder, and gave Yukata a reassuring look, "Thanks, I needed someone to show me the way. You two did great." She stares in the direction Yukata pointed, hearing a faint sound of acoustic strings, it's melody sounding deadly and foreboding. "It's not too far...I can make it," she sprints, hoping to restore the chakra lost from travel. Her heart pounded rapidly, but she kept a calm, steady breathing, not wanting to fall into an uncontrollable panic as yesterday. Akio's pale face haunted her, his bloody, unconscious body in her hands as she wept. She doesn't want to replicate that sort of moment with Gaara, or anyone precious to her ever again. She hummed a chord, and then heard a melody of strings follow through. She fell silent, and listened carefully at the ominous sound echoing through the desert. As she slowly turned her head for the tiniest outline of a figure, she saw sand rise and fall. "There."

A flash of petals, and she traveled the distance in a mere second. What a painful sight. A chain coated with red linked with a young, bald man with monk attire. The one playing the lute, and on the other end of his chain...Gaara. A kunoichi near him struggled to pick herself up, and she could already see it is Fuu. [Name]'s presence is made as excess petals drift in her opponent's direction. "Hm?"

Her shadow wiggled underneath her, and she immediately dispensed into petals once more, as she reformed from afar, she could see that it had stretched from the ground. While she dodged swiftly she tried to piece together the situation. The chain is pulling into the man from Gaara. What is he extracting?

The tune and the pace of his strumming changed dramatically, and [Name] watches snake-like black chakra slip flick towards Fuu. No hesitation was made when she appeared before the kunoichi, pressing her whole body against her as she laid on top, bearing the pain that dug into her lower back. She could hear the enemy cussing from afar. "Ninja Art: Cocoon!" she laid on her side, watching a cloak of chakra surround the three, hardening around the chains. However, it didn't stop the movement, only slowed it. She lazily stared up at the one who summoned the barrier. "Nee-chan, are you okay?" bright orange eyes filled with concern stared down at her.

Gaara held a more petrified expression.

She attempted to push herself up, but immediately felt weak, her forehead now felt cool against the cracked ground. She tried her best to respond, but nothing but blood poured from her mouth, she's never experienced anything excruciating like this before. Her vision is already fading as she fell to her side, watching her arm twitch, the girl and the Gaara leaning over her, collapsing, and spouting words that she can no longer hear.

 _...looks like I could've used some back-up after all. How embarrassing..._

...

 _"We need to transport her to the medical unit, right away!"_

 _"She's lost a lot of blood, there's risk of her going into hypovolemic shock!"_

 _"Shit, she's also almost out of chakra..."_

 _"Lord Gaara, I don't think-"_

 _Breathe._

[Name] shot up from her bed, drenched in sweat, clenching her stomach, wanting to heave, but nothing came out. She swung her feet over the edge, feeling her bare feet touch the cold floor. Firm hands are placed on her shoulders, denying her to stand, and she fluttered her eyes. Her head felt heavy to tilt up, and so it fell forward against whoever held her down. An earthy smell, reminded her of home, and she sighed into the scent, unconcerned that she is currently clinging onto a stranger. She is then caught by surprise when her hug is returned. A tight embrace, his auburn hair nuzzling her shoulder, in a heartbeat she knew who held her. Her hands slinking to his back. Taking another breath of air, feeling her own heartbeat, accepting the paralyzing fact that she almost _died._ The closest she had been to death.

The closest Gaara had came to losing a friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"...yeah," tears that have been held back suddenly ran down his usual, stern face.

It shocked her and she frantically searched her bedside for tissues, of course there are none, but there was a cactus sitting among unopened letters. She ignored them at the moment, pulling her knees on the bed, and then throwing her arms around Gaara's neck, feeling warm tears fall against her bare shoulder. "Don't cry..." she pleaded softly.

"I'm not."

"You are," she said blandly, losing the motherly tone in her voice.

"...you finally woke up," he brushes his eyes with a sleeve.

"...how long was I unconscious for?" the beds around her are empty, a good sign. The windows displaying Suna's buildings coated in black.

"...three days," when the second day was ending without any movement, the nurses and doctors already believed her to be a goner. If he wasn't so insistent they probably wouldn't have bothered to help her. Then again, if he wasn't present, Fuu would probably have had her way with them, or his siblings, anyone with the right mind and sympathy. With medical assistance and knowledge by Sakura, [Name]'s chances rose on the first day. He is thankful for those who came to their aid without question.

 _Fuu is the first to leave, her subordinates waiting outside of the hospital. She turned to the window where she can see Gaara's shaggy hair peeking out. It saddened her, having to leave her savior, her friend, but her village could not wait any longer._

 _"Her breathing stabilized," assured Sakura, pulling the blanket over [Name]'s bandaged torso. The group surrounding [Name]'s bed kept their distance, only Gaara stood close to her side, holding her hand. A sight no one thought of seeing as Gaara's gaze never left her face. Even Sakura's curiosity was peaked, but stuck to her analysis, "She probably won't wake up until she regains most of her chakra."_

 _"Senpai, you better wake up!" cried Kazami._

 _Burami also wept along with him as Muyami nudged his glasses, "Quit it, you two..." asserting himself for once, speaking for the first time around so many people. "[Name]-senpai...is_ definitely _going to wake up...and scold us for not passing," he is disgusted as he's swept up by his team. "Stop it!"_

 _Yukata and Mikoshi are able to giggle at the sight, but Matsuri bravely stepped towards Gaara. She bows, apologizing in the most sincere way she could, "I'm sorry. If I found help sooner, maybe...[Name]-chan wouldn't be here."_

 _He didn't turn to her, but responds lowly, "It's not your fault. No one's at fault here but me."_

 _"Gaara-" Rock Lee wished to say comforting words, but Neji stopped him._

 _"If everything is to your satisfaction, Lord Gaara, we'll be taking our leave now," he claims, knowing this tender moment should not be shared with any outsiders. "Let's go, Lee, Tenten."_

 _Ino and Chouji motion to Sakura, "...we should go too."_

 _"Right," she nods at Gaara who could not break himself from [Name]._

 _"Thank you," was all he could sputter. As the visitors left leaving their condolences, two more bodies entered the room, Kankuro and Temari. He knew they came to drag him back to his responsibilities as Kazekage._

[Name] truly woke up when she inhaled the bitter scent of the tea Gaara poured her. "Is this what you drank before?"

"No," he pours a cup for himself. "Chiyo made it especially for you."

"Granny Chiyo?" one of Suna's elders. A peculiar individual she befriended not too long ago when the old woman haughtily entered her shop challenging their knowledge and opinions over the flavor of tea. It was unknown to him that the two even shared a relationship until the elder paid a visit to her on day one.

 _"I'm sure she will be wanting-no-_ needing, _a sip of this once she wakes up," she pats the container of tea powder she had prepared in Gaara's hands. "A sweet fragrance and taste like hers are just going to fill her with fat and do nothing for her muscles. The bitterness of my herbs are going to wake her up just fine." She sent a mischievous grin in [Name]'s direction, sighing knowing she won't get a response._

On the second day, she received letters from the young and old, those familiar with her shop. He watches her becoming sloppier as she proceeded to scan through the papers. He realized the impact she held among the villagers, the connections made when he wasn't around. Her tenderness, he paused, catching himself gently brushing away the strands of hair reveal her cheeks. She moved to his touch, returning the hair to hide her reddening face.

 _"Please take care of her, Lord Gaara," bowed a young kunoichi._

 _A tiny boy with arms held out a letter, "Lord Gaara! Please!"_

 _"Here," a middle-aged man put a tea box in his hand, "She said cardamon cinnamon was your favorite, so I bought a bit too many. Now that her shop won't be open for a while, I figured you would need it more than me."_

Their gestures towards him were influenced by her. She produced the "changed" self he wished to portray to his people.

"Thank you," he confidently wraps an arm around her shoulder as he's seen his brother do, however, she doesn't reject it.

"For what?" she places the last letter beside the cactus.

"For..." he wasn't sure how to express his gratitude, unsure of the right words. "For..." he lists through his choices:

 _For being here?_

 _For existing?_

 _For being my friend?_

None of them were good enough to say, "For...everything."

With his arm wound on her shoulder, his face was close to hers when she faced him. She can never familiarize herself with him enough where she could stop reacting to his touch. Her lips tense to hold a gulp while staring at his, just a few inches apart, close and tempting. She pulled herself from his gaze, staring down at the empty cup of tea in her hands, his scent drifting in her direction. Her stubbornness losing control of her desires that she hid away starting from the day they coincidentally collided on the balcony. She knew very well, but did not want to disrupt the innocence of their friendship. However, if they continued with their closeness, she knew there would come a day where she wouldn't be satisfied with the term "friend."

[Jutsu]:

wiki/Earth_Release:_Floral_Entrapment

wiki/Arrival_Of_A_Thousand_Petals


	8. Chapter 8

As the date came, the reality began to hit [Name] as she swept the floor of her empty apartment. Everything placed in it's original boxes when she first arrived. Her shop also cleared out, however, she gave away the last of her products to whoever came forward. From below, she can hear Kankuro instructing the movers, treating them as if they were his subordinates. As she opened a bag to dump the dust she could see her bloodied shinobi outfit at the bottom. She sighed, only reminding herself that she can assemble a new one once she gets promoted as a jounin. That is the goal for this move. She was done casting false realities over her real desires. Although the excitement of battle was brief, she secretly relished the feeling, missed it. Even if she has grown comfortable to Suna's weather, people, Gaara...she pushed herself to make this rash decision.

"When are you leaving again?" asked Kankuro when [Name] joined him downstairs.

"In just an hour, the earlier, the safer," he's dressed casually so early in the evening.

"Let's go out for breakfast then!"

"I don't know..."

"Why not?" he pats her on the back, she raises a brow. "Oh. _Oh._ Already got plans?"

"Er..."

"Of course you do, it would be strange if you two didn't have one last hurrah," he removes his hand when it drifted to her lower back. "...are you healed up yet?"

"Well, I've been told by Temari that I have a scar."

"You could let me check in on that, you know, just in case," from day one, Kankuro's flirty encounters have never passed on.

She rolled her eyes, hauling a box she hid behind the counter. Kankuro takes a peek at the contents, seeing layers of cardamon cinnamon packaged inside. "That should be the last of it," her travel backpack bounced as she exit the store. Looking back on the inside as she waited for Kankuro to join her, locking the door for one last time. She passed the keys to him, picking up the box and walking towards the Kazekage's building.

"Hard to believe you're actually leaving," commented Kankuro. "I thought you were joking...well, I'm more surprised after this time you and Gaara aren't a dating yet," she didn't respond. Being a few inches taller, he can see the pink tint upon her cheeks, "...don't you want to tell him?"

"Not until I become a jounin..."

"What's with that lame reason? Plus, that may take way longer than you plan."

"I just don't feel...worthy enough for him," she admits to it.

 _"He stayed by your side all night, he was stubborn before, but geez, he hardly finished those reports for the Chuunin Exam," said Temari, treating [Name] out to breakfast for her first time out of the hospital. "You know...he held your hand too, he looked at you so tenderly, [Name]," her voice softens. "He was so afraid, you know? We all were." She giggled at [Name] who stopped midway from eating her food, stopping to imagine the scene Temari described her. "Hmph, thinking about changing your mind?"_

 _"...No, just surprised."_

 _"Hey," she places a hand over [Name]'s, "As the eldest of the Sand Siblings, believe me, I would rather see you provide my brother happiness."_

Now that she is running away, she found no reason to hold back to her peers. To him, her stubborn lips won't bring her justice. The term "friend" no longer seemed like a suitable label for him. She knew her feelings burrowed more than the meaning, more than a "best friend." This is only an excuse to run away once more. When she told him her plan in departing she was taken back, shattered, that he agreed. However, she knew he thought of the best for her, and only her. There is no benefit for his side, well, maybe having more focus on work.

 _"Thank you. For...everything."_

"Well, duh, he is the Kazekage," she growled at him. "He's gonna be pretty lonely without you around..."

"...not really," she stared at the sky and the colors it portrayed. "...we may be apart from him, but as long as our bonds are there, he's not alone anymore."

"...we?"

"That Naruto boy he talked about," his face always lightened up by mentioning the name. "He and Gaara have an understanding I will never be able to reach. He considers him his first friend...well, if he wasn't, we wouldn't have the Gaara today would we? Someone like me wouldn't have made an impact on him, I hope I can meet that boy one day."

"...jealous, huh?"

She huffed, seeing they are at the entrance of the building, "I don't know why I even bother with you sometimes..." She took a step forward, halting, realizing this may be the last time she speaks with him. Stubbornly, she looks back, seeing his expectant arms open along with the usual, cocky grin of his. She placed the cargo down, accepting his embrace for once, "See you around."

"Yeah, same here," her last view of him is a raised arm.

Upon her tread upstairs and through the hallway she nearly bumped into the old woman who still remained haughty as ever. "Chiyou."

"Girl," she wondered if she even bothered learning her name.

"Still alive and kicking I see?"

"Yes, because of. My. Tea!" she exclaims while holding a square, tin jar, no doubt containing a new concoction of herbs. She twirled around [Name], stuffing the jar into her bag before she could reject, "Drink this and you will probably live up to my age!" She lets out a raspy laugh as she headed in the opposite direction, "Don't slack off on inventing something new for me to challenge. You better come back with something new, [Name]!"

She couldn't help but snicker, bowing towards the Elder, and then continuing to Gaara's office.

Forgetting her manners, she didn't bother knocking, and to her luck, there was no one to disrupt but him.

His desk clear of papers, only holding a small stack of books and his loyal cactus that continued staying healthy. The morning came, the rays leaking through the window. Orange and yellow mixing with red, he appeared stunning. His eyes continued to remain distinctive. His smile, his gaze, everything beginning to make her shudder. Her beauty also being illuminated, but he remained silent as she placed the box on his desk. He reaches for her hand, her soft palm against his rough skin, her heart is flitting even though she knew well where he planned to take her.

The morning air felt crisp and cool against her blush.

"Remember that time..." he spoke lowly, approaching the edge. A silhouette formed from her perspective as he leaned against the rail, "I accused you of not understanding me. I realize now..." He crosses his arms, "If I don't try and help you, it wouldn't be fair to make that accusation." She fearlessly occupied his side as she always did before on their outings. When she seemed comfortable he continued, "Not far from here...from where we stand, I killed my uncle." He saw her flinch, it was a strong start, but it is where he wanted to begin. "My caretaker, Yashamaru, the only one I believed who loved me. As a child, as a jinchuuriki, even when I tried to make up for the awful things I've done, they've done nothing but reject me," he spoke coldly. "Yashamaru, kept me from the point of insanity. He taught me the pain caused by bonds. The pain of 'love.' I believed he loved me...until he claimed the opposite. When he was hired to assassinate me by my father...saying my mother never loved me. On that day, Shukaku rampaged the village for the first time." He tilts over her, one arm balancing on the rail, behind her, "I carved this scar as a reminder to love only myself. My siblings being nothing more than pawns that I can toss away at any time. The term 'friend' meant nothing to me. It made me laugh, it's still new to me how people willingly submit their lives for someone else's." Naruto continued to serve as his staple, "Now I know though..." He sternly gazes at her, "I would give my life to you, if it meant for you to continue to smile, laugh, live." She is entranced with his words, but brought back down as he continued, "...for all my comrades."

Her trembling mouth shut, the words withdrew once more.

She lowered her eyes, "Thank you...Gaara. I'm glad...I could have a little influence on you." He held his hand out, the gesture she used to adore now caused her heart to plummet. In the form of a handshake, so this is the way he intended to say goodbye. She shook her head, lowering his hand back to his side, reaching to caress his cheeks, tiptoeing to not miss, placing a kiss on the exact spot of his scar. He's dumbfounded, "You had plenty influence on me...Lord Gaara." And with that, she fled.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did I get myself in this situation?" [Name] pitied herself as she climbed the steep mountaintop, using no protection whatsoever, relying on the placement of her limbs to save her. She could hear the echo of, possibly an eagle, cry throughout the valley. There is no way she could face her impending doom if she looked back, she had pushed herself too far to back out.

"Come on, [Name]-chan! The top is just a kilometer away!" edged Rock Lee who had trekked further with his dominant hand tied to his back. He waited for her, confidently swinging his body, hanging off the only grip he had on a ledge barely sticking out. Crumbs of dirt fleck off her face, she gritted her teeth, knowing this is the training she decided to commit on, pushing herself forward, increasing her pace, holding her own weight.

 _"OHHH!" exclaimed Might Guy as he clutched her tightly, lifting her from the ground, staring out in the distance. "To think...you would want to train with me, such an honor to bestow upon the YOUTH of today."_

 _"Please, I just said I want to improve my taijutsu," she stood among his team, faintly recognizing their faces, mainly Lee's because those bushy brows, bowl-cut, and green jumpsuit were too hard to forget. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt any training."_

 _"What's with the formalities? Just call me sensei from now on!"_

 _"Rethink your choice before settling on it," whispered the Hyuuga boy, his calm countenance differing from his teacher's._

 _"He may have a point there," said Tenten._

 _Only Lee had good thoughts about this, "OHHH!" He grasps her hand and bows, "How formidable it is of you to ask training from the greatest teacher in Konoha! I hope we get along well!"_

 _"Yeah, me too," she had no where else to turn. Although her genjutsu and ninjutsu could use improvement, she never honed on her taijutsu, being a strength needed to become a jounin. Remembering Guy from the Chuunin Exams had her turning to Konoha, the boisterous man wasn't hard to find either way._

However, Guy had a last minute call by the Hokage, therefore leaving the second best taijutsu user to her benefit. She gasped, her hand finally settling on flat land, hoisting her body up, collapsing immediately. Her muscles screamed from the beginning for her to stop, her pulse raced to incredible speed, feeling as if her breath could stop at any second. Her vision is blurry, clearing up as she peered to Rock Lee who stood proudly beside her crouched body. He isn't even sweating, "Nothing like a good morning exercise!"

"Oh lord...there's more?"

There was more.

When she was at her fifth lap around the village, she was ready to call quits. Her arms sore from climbing and push-ups, her abs strained from the sit-ups and jogging, her legs stiffly following the commands she sent. Rock Lee kept ahead of her at a pace he probably considers to be slow, but she can't catch up, lingering behind. The sun is setting, and her mind drifts to Gaara, every single time. It was difficult, but she kept her head up, learning how to steady her breathing, to ignore the pulsating sensation in her hot head. Inching closer and closer to Lee, soon passing him, encouraged by his endless cheers.

"Wow! You finished the ten laps," marveled Lee. "As I thought, this training is too easy-"

"Don't you even think about changing it!" she huffed, removing her headband that was coated and stank with sweat. She regrets skipping breakfast and having a light lunch before the afternoon with him. They stood in front of Konoha's gates. "Ugh," she covers her mouth, not wanting to throw up the only contents in her stomach. "...thank you, Lee-san."

"All my pleasure!" he grasps her hand, "Whatever I can do for Gaara's girlfriend!"

"...huh?"

"Well, same meeting place tomorrow, okay? Yosh!" she sighed, too exhausted to correct him, turning back to the village, ready to turn in to her tiny apartment.

To her shock, she is met with an array of girls. One being Tenten, who reached over to drag her gently by the end, "[Name]-chan, let's eat together!"

"...huh?" she didn't mean to sound rude, but was worn out to be proper.

The girl with hair reminding her of sakura petals blooming in the spring stepped up, hooking her other arm, "Don't worry it's our treat!"

She glances at the one who shied away, having a resemblance to Neji along with the same eyes, relatives no doubt, "H-Hello, I'm Hinata."

"Oh, right! I'm Sakura," a suitable name for her appearance. She points at the last girl with blonde hair and the light scent of flowers, "That's Ino-pig!"

"Hey now, just because your strength matches with that giant forehead of yours doesn't mean we need any more of that cockiness," they shot a glare at each other, Tenten dismissing the atmosphere.

"I bet you must be starving!"

She is flustered by their welcoming arms, the differing personalities, how she was able to fit into their group without making much effort. However, the group only increased on their journey to the restaurant. Akimichi Chouji, who cannot deny a free meal. Inuzuka Kiba, the hot-head who recognized her through scent, only curious of who she is. Aburame Shino, attempting to socialize and make his presence known to the new girl. Even Neji surprisingly turned up along with Lee, who had ditched his training when Neji mentioned Tenten's plans. Tenten warned the boys to pay for their own, their outing no longer girls only.

She sat between Sakura and Tenten, the girls arranged on one side of the booth while the boys occupied the opposite. She and Kiba glowered while sitting across from each other, but she was in no mood to pick a fight. Her eyes flickering from Hinata, Shino, and finally settling on him, "So, you guys are the ones who faced off Burami and the rest right?"

Only Shino nods, Kiba looking away stubbornly.

She lets out a restrained giggle, "Tell me, did he stink?"

"Oh, HELL yeah!" he goes on listing the intolerable, but distinct aroma Burami releases from his body. Hinata still shudders of Kiba's description, soon everyone joining in and wanting to silence him. In the end he beamed, "But...they were pretty damn hard to beat at first."

"At first," she repeats, reminding him that it took more than one try to defeat the Kusagakure team. "With that sensitive nose of yours, I can't imagine what aroma you inhaled."

"Speaking of aroma..." his nose twitched and she self-consciously covered herself.

"What?! I know I stink!"

"No, it's not that!"

"Kiba, you pervert!" cried out Sakura.

"For shame," chided Shino.

"Kiba-kun..." even Hinata had a scolding expression.

"No! No!" everyone else giggled at his agitation and reddening face. Only Neji wished for them to settle, but held back, knowing everyone is enjoying themselves, especially Hinata. "Under all that rank, there's the familiar smell of cinnamon, and...flowers?"

"Oh...so you _were_ sniffing my sweat."

"That's not the point!" he gave up, wondering why he ever brought the topic up.

[Name] is satisfied, ending the tease, "I did have a tea and flower shop in Suna. And, I did have tea before training, the flowers are probably just part of my own scent."

"Oh, Ino owns a flower shop!" mentions Sakura.

"You should come by whenever," invites Ino.

"Oh, that's right, you have yet to see the whole village!" says Lee, the food arriving to the table. Chouji dumps the platter of meat on the grill before anyone else can choose their own. They pass along the bowls of rice and chopsticks, "If I had known it was your first day in Konoha, I would have gladly postponed our training!"

"Oh, no, it's fine, I came here to train, not to tour around."

"You have time for both!" said Sakura while Ino hurriedly placed cooked meat on [Name]'s plate before Chouji could take it all for himself. "I'm sure Gaara would want you to have fun too!"

She choked from the mention of his name, the pork fat hardly chewed before swallowing, but she managed, immediately gulping her glass of water. The empty glass hits the table, everyone's eyes on her, inquisitive of her relationship with the Kazekage. It was unknown to her, how popular the topic is among the gossip in Konoha. She sighed, ready to break the news as she blandly replied, "We're not dating."

Chouji fished the cooked meat while his crew were distracted.

"But I heard he was 'tenderly caressing' you as you laid on your deathbed!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Who the hell offered that sort of description?" she eyes Sakura and Lee who frantically turned away. She had yet to find out that some of the people she sat with were at her bedside when she fell unconscious, "First of all, Temari said it was my hand he held, and that's it."

"But that look! I've never seen a more youthful look in Gaara, ever!" defends Lee. "It was so obvious that he deeply cares for you!"

"It was hard to deny it," said Ino, "He gave you the 'look.'"

"...the look?"

"It's like when Hinata looks at Na-" for once Shino spoke up, but is interrupted by Hinata's begs to stop. Neji silenced him for her by tossing a slice of meat in Shino's direction. The meat missing, ending up on Kiba's cheek.

"That's hot!" the table is becoming rowdy, Tenten standing to settle the boys down.

"Sorry," apologized Sakura, knowing it was her fault for bringing his name up. "We were too quick to assume..."

"No, it's fine, anyways, he would have probably given any of his friends that sort of 'look' if they were dying..." her voice trails off, reminding her of how she almost left him with a handshake.

The tint of sadness is detected by Hinata.

When the night ended smoothly, with a huge tab divided among them, [Name] was already prepared to go with her original plan before she was intercepted. She watched her company break up in groups as she bids them goodbye, only Hinata staying back. She is surprised that the most timid wanted to accompany her back home.

"I'm sorry for Kiba's behavior that day," her voice is so soft, if the streets were bustling at night [Name] probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Oh no, water under the bridge now. I'm sorry for being harsh to you guys. To be traveling for three days and having dinner ruined," she cringed, remembering Burami's fall sparking madness through everyone.

"I'm glad, we can all be friends."

"...me too," [Name]'s eyes wandered above to the stars, the sky has a hue of blue.

"Do you miss Gaara-san?"

"Huh?! Ehm..." even Hinata is curious of their relationship. "I'm sorry, I just realized all of you seem familiar with Gaara, how is that?"

"Oh! Our Chuunin Exam, I think two years ago...he participated in them," her voice naturally withdrew. "He...was very different back then."

"So I've heard..." it's hard to imagine, his gentle touch and gaze had not existed until recently. A question that had been long forgotten popped back up, "Oh! Hinata!"

"Yes?" she's surprised from [Name]'s voice being suddenly raised.

"Do you...know a Naruto Uzumaki?" She watches Hinata's face immediately lit with pink, and with the same teasing of Kankuro's she smirked, "Oh?"

"I-It's not like that! H-He's just ah-friend! Um! Let's see-" every stutter she backed further from [Name].

"Is he not here?"

"No," she sadly answers, her fingers fidgeting in a peculiar manner, "He's training right now..."

"I see," she sighed, "He apparently is Gaara's first friend. The one who changed him. Who Gaara upholds as an individual, following what Naruto had taught him," Hinata intensely listened. She is a much better audience than Kankuro had provided, "That's why, I would still like to meet him someday."

"I-I'm sure you will!" Hinata said confidently, "Because, he'll definitely come back!"

"I'm counting on you to introduce us," she playfully nudges Hinata, feeling more comfort in her presence. After walking a block away from her destination she twisted around, "Oh! We passed my apartment already! Well," she faces her companion, "I guess I'll see you whenever?"

She nods happily, "Yes, of course! Good night, [Name]-chan."

"You too, Hinata."

Packed boxes have piled in one corner, her futon being the only thing unfolded. Like her place in Suna it was compact, and roomy for one person. A small dining area including a tiny stove, a bathroom dividing her bedroom and kitchen, and finally a little balcony sticking outside. Just enough space to lean out with a hot cup of tea. However, the emptiness showed she had yet to claim the property hers. Only the potted cactus received from Gaara sat on the window sill. It now marks a week since she had left Suna. With the money that she scrimped, and lucky circumstances, she was able to find the apartment. Still, it is empty due to her laziness. And because of her training, she excused herself for the evening after a shower.

Under her futon, she stared at the new space that warded a foreign feeling, sighing to the familiar scent of her blanket. Dozing off while contemplating about him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed [Name], realizing what she had done when Rock Lee flew back from her punch. She withdrew her fist after watching him fly a few meters back before hitting the ground. When she chose to spar with Lee, she didn't expect the ridiculous speed he harbored. The technique she so relied on slowly matched up to his speed, countering his light attacks. Her onlookers met with her at Lee who had yet to pick himself up. [Name] bent over, seeing the bruise she had set on his cheek, he twitched, but shot straight up with a grin.

He gave a thumbs-up, "Good job!"

"Uh..."

Seeing that he is okay, Sakura and Hinata beamed at her, Kiba gave a rough pat on the back while Shino nods in approval. She helps Lee up who stood proudly, his hands behind his back, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "[Name], to commemorate your fifth month of training in Konoha, it gives me pride to present you with...THIS!" he whips out the exact same copy of his jumpsuit in the same shade of green. She wondered where he even tucked it away before it's reveal.

Sakura isn't afraid to make a face, Hinata slightly looks away from disapproval, Kiba snickers while Shino is the only one patiently waiting for her answer. [Name]'s options danced in her head, well, there are only two: rejection or acceptance. Her hands shook, knowing the teases to come as she held the jumpsuit, promising nothing of wearing it. Lee, however, continued to sell the suit even if she already took it.

"Starting from today, I hope you will continue independently training!" bowed Lee. "As you well know, I am not a user of ninjutsu or genjutsu...but to pass on knowledge to someone who is already as skilled..."

"I enjoyed our time together," [Name] interrupts, Lee lifts his head affected by her smile. "Let's continue, as friends of course."

"Yes!" Lee roared, cheering for her and himself.

"It's late, let's go get dinner!" suggests Sakura, hooking herself around [Name]'s arm, "[Name]'s treat of course!"

"Well, I do have the money versus all of you..." other than training she had been fulfilling C-rank and a litter of B-rank missions, mixing herself among the people Tsunade chose for her. All becoming familiar faces that she would either gripe or laugh with, either way there was no one she particularly hated being with. She only felt uncomfortable among the serious types such as Neji, but it was only in his presence. She had yet to partner with him, yet to be assigned a A-rank mission, yet to be promoted. She grew anxious, knowing the additional outcome of her promotion. Without her notice, Tsunade has been considering it, asking for her team's analysis after a mission.

 _"Her genjutsu...makes me think twice about messing around with her as I did before," said Kiba. "Also, she has pretty useful techniques up her sleeve...literally."_

 _Hinata always said good things, "She will take command if no one else proposes to, but is always open to anyone's strategies. She...always put her comrades ahead, and...I think that's a quality that shouldn't be overlooked."_

 _"...if the enemy prepares to flee, she immediately marks with them spores that stick with them or honeysuckle. Convenient for someone with Kiba's nose or my bugs," mentions Shino._

 _"As someone who has always worked with flowers, her ninjutsu is enticing to me," says Ino._

 _"Other than her jutsu, she also has back-up in her sleeves," Sakura lists. "Paper bombs covered in powder that causes paralysis, along with exploding pellets that release aroma with the same effect. And if the situation gets worse, she'll upgrade to poison._

 _"She always compliments me!" chimes Chouji._

 _Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "...I thought she just sold tea and flowers. Apparently, she has all sorts of tricks," he's the only one to offer a rebuttal. "But, in my opinion, once you figure it all out, she'll be easy to take down, like anyone. She just needs to keep herself at the upper hand even when things go off plan. Other than that, I wouldn't mind being teamed up with her more than once."_

 _"She can get even the most stubborn to listen," says Tenten. "I'd hate to get on her bad side."_

An extra table is set up beside Ichiraku's ramen stand. Kiba took the table in order to keep Akamaru company while [Name] and the rest hauled themselves on the stools, greeted by the usual two cooks. She sat in the middle between Sakura and Rock Lee, Shino and Sakura taking the far end of the seats. After placing their orders and proceeding into the waiting period, Sakura can't help but mention:

"...it's kind of weird, not seeing Naruto here."

Kiba followed through with the same nostalgic tone, "It _always_ had to be ramen. I bet when he comes back he'll head straight here!"

A tiny laugh is exchanged, [Name] had eaten at Ichiraku's before, but not in a group. She falls silent, having nothing to contribute, only lending her ears for her curiosity. "...his favorite was a large miso pork ramen with an egg," said Hinata, and for once everyone heard her. Sakura gave her a questioning smile, Hinata blushed, "I-It's just that's what he always orders! I mean-uh-uhm..." she shied away, a lost cause.

"Well then, change my order to an extra large!" challenges Lee, immediately shot down by Teuchi, the owner, himself.

"Hinata..." Shino spoke up, "Didn't you order the exact same-"

"I-I just wanted to try it!" she defends, once again, Shino is cut off.

[Name] trusted Teuchi to decide for her, anticipating his choice. Her mind drifted elsewhere as always.

 _"Wow, this tea is delicious!" compliments Lee as she gave his team a cup each. She invited them to stay a while after training, sitting at Lee's old spot. A pillar of wood that has been beaten up over time, holding the memories and evidence of Lee's perseverance over the years._

 _"I can detect...cinnamon," she is proud to even grab Neji's attention._

 _"Cardamon cinnamon," Tenten read the label [Name] had placed on the tin jar where she stored the packets._

 _"Believe it or not, it's Gaara's favorite," she couldn't hold herself back from mentioning the little known fact._

 _"Hm...a tea drinker, it's sort of fitting," comments Lee._

 _"Oh, senpai, I heard...you faced Gaara during the chuunin exams," she heard from Hinata, but her friend refused to elaborate any more._

 _Tenten and Neji paused as Lee brought his cup down, holding a stern face. "Yes, as his friend, you would like to know about it, wouldn't you?"_

 _"I..." she drew back. "I'm sorry."_

 _"No! Don't be!" Lee stood up. "Because of that day, even though I came out critically injured, it inspired me to train more than I did before! And then, in my time of need...he arrived for me, a different person than before," he remembers foolishly challenging Kimimaro, of the Sound Five. "Using his sand not only to protect himself, but me...the only thing that upsets me is...he makes a great rival. So, I'll continue training as long as he keeps on improving, and I suggest you do the same!"_

 _"Isn't that what she's doing?" says Tenten, breaking the tense atmosphere._

 _"...his character is still suspicious, but to think the Kazekage is the same person as that boy back then," Neji reminisces._

 _"...they said I would never fight again," for once, Lee reflects a pained expression towards her. "That...frightened me, it angered me."_

 _"I remember," as Lee wanted, Neji was watching carefully during the fight. He didn't sugarcoat the event, "You were still standing, but unconscious even after he crushed your left arm and leg."_

 _"...Gaara did?" she can't imagine being part of the crowd and witnessing a gruesome sight, she shivered._

 _Lee sits back down, "Please, look at me now, how far I pushed myself to the present. I do not mean to spread anything ill of my-your-our friend, Gaara."_

 _"No, please, I want to know this side of him too, as his friend," she forces a smile, "It seems everyone else knows more about him than me."_

"Here's your order!" beams Ayame as the bowl is passed to [Name]. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" chimed everyone, dividing their chopsticks.

...

The sixth month rolled by, almost marking a year since she left Kusagakure. With improvement of her taijutsu, another challenge was raised, this time issued by Tsunade, the Hokage. She was not impressed with her formalities, but liked [Name], especially the tea she provided. However, she is the type to never let [Name] know as she extended her guidance from Sakura. On the first day she ordered [Name] to give up her seeds:

 _"Quit relying on these. Whichever terrain, you should learn how to effortlessly produce your jutsus in any environment! Brace yourself, even though I can't do it myself, I believe someone like you can master it. I heard that you can command a meadow of flowers to bloom, releasing spores that you have command of paralyzing or poisoning whoever falls victim to inhaling them."_

 _"Yes ma'am, but I would hardly call it a meadow. Possibly just a meter at best."_

 _Tsunade ignores the comment, "Have you ever tried...the opposite effect? Having the spores heal instead?"_

 _"...no, ma'am."_

 _"Then, you know your next assignment. I suggest holding back on missions. To control chakra in order to heal a comrade takes precision and the right amount to not screw up."_

She watches the patch of roses bloom before her, stretching less than a meter. Her chakra already cut in half, "Healing...heal." A sweet aroma is released other than the usual bitter type. She courageously inhales it, feeling lighter, and less exhausted. She had to suffer the effects of her poison the first two weeks, luckily knowing the specific brews to counter them. She exhales holding her hand sign, "Now...to reach further." She gasps, releasing her hold, watching the red roses wither away in an instant, "Damn it...that took a lot out of me."

 _"Love," she read his kanji symbol aloud one day. "A red rose also symbolizes love, romance, and passion," he seemed confused by the mention of the flower, "Oh, sorry, it's just your symbol and hair color just mimics a rose perfectly."_

 _"I see...I have yet to see one."_

"I'll show you when I get the chance," she said her answer aloud, practicing the hand signals once more after waiting a good five minutes. A burst of petals, the roses have imploded somehow, she had lost the flow of chakra, watching the red petals scatter. She helplessly sighs, the petals settling on the ground, "...damn it. I'm going to tell you, just you wait."

 _"See? It bloomed just last night," for once [Name] had something to display to Gaara on the balcony. She passed the flower by the stem to him, he twirled it around his fingers. She took a seat, leaning against the rails, and he joined her, "What do you think?"_

 _"It's...beautiful, but..." he picks up the hand that she used to pass the flower. "Did you get injured?" she found his observation scary at times for being so perceptive, he even noticed the tiny scars on her fingers._

 _"Oh, roses have thorns. I grew a few in a pot, and got too excited selecting the first one that fully bloomed," she recalls scratching herself one too many times just an hour ago._

 _"...thank you."_

 _"No problem," she takes the rose from him for a second, making a comparison, "As I thought, it does suit you."_

She's shocked, seeing blood dripping over her hands, motioning to her nose, beginning to feel the effects of attempting to exceed her amount of chakra.

 _"...in terms of looks yes, but in terms of it's meaning, I think you're a better component."_

Seventh month, Konoha is greeted with a unique perfume.

"What is this...alluring smell?" pondered Tsunade as a sweet aroma drifted through her open window. "Don't tell me..."

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura and Hinata burst into her office, "[Name]-chan has..."

"Lead me to her."

The three of them surfed through the forest that enveloped the village, having to call Kiba over to locate the direct scent. They are amazed to begin trampling roses, feeling rejuvenated as they grew closer to the source. The vines have trailed down the cliff Guy usually climbed, he stood at the bottom with Lee, entranced by the sight. They followed the group of four to the top to find the barren cliff coated with crimson roses. And there, the source laid, [Name] had drifted into sleep, safely on a patch of grass. There are no thorns on the stems, making it safe to trek forward. Tsunade smirked, being the first to turn away while the rest rush over to [Name].

"Lady Tsunade..." Sakura waited for her command.

"I have to do some paperwork, when she wakes up you can tell her about the promotion. Do whatever you like, just make sure she gets some rest first."


	11. Chapter 11

_This wasn't the sort of reunion she wanted._

 _Then again, no one could have predicted the future of that night._

 _[Name] approaches Suna, growing nostalgic at the sight of the village behind it's walls. However, she is met with a bloody scene:_

 _Dead, torn-up bodies of guards littering the entrance of Suna. She had joyously entered, and backed out immediately from the scent, ready to heave on the spot. However, the commotion beyond the walls kept her strong, and she races through the nightmare. Sand flitted from above and she is taken back once more. From below she could see sand being manipulated to catch an object in the sky._ _She took off on the rooftops watching the strange bird zip around, avoiding the clutches of Gaara. However, in less than a minute she spots him retreating into a shell of sand. She spots the bird's rider. A black coat, red clouds, blonde hair and an injured arm. She then spots Kankuro and a group of men watching on top of a building._

 _"Kankuro!"_

 _"[Name]? You're back?!"_

 _"What the hell?" Along the roof stood guards prepping for back-up. Most recognize her, their captain is the only one who looked displeased to see her. "Hey, you shouldn't be outside. Go on with the other villagers."_

 _"I-"_

 _"He's right," Kankuro approached her, asserting himself. "The last thing Gaara would want is for you to get hurt. Come on," he reached for her arm, but she backed away. He isn't in the mood to argue and snatches her wrist, "Listen-!"_

 _An explosion's roar is deafened by a large shield made of sand._

 _She could hear cheering from afar, but she is stricken for the worst. The distance covered along with his own defense, must take a bulk of chakra. From their distance, they can still see Gaara's fortification still in piece, and then suddenly, a blast. The sand dismissing itself, gliding over Gaara's unconscious body, the bird went for it's prize. That's when [Name] broke off from Kankuro, taking one giant leap, inviting the wind to guide her safely. Her sight locked on the rider. His bird's tail wrapped around Gaara. Everyone watched as her body dispersed, and reformed at a great length in just a second, her opponent in her range. She had one shot before falling. His hand already had something prepared from the moment she jumped. The two ran on time._

 _"Lotus style: Flower Needles," the name covering up her real motive as she moved her hands to perform another signal "Flora Release: Tracer Spore Techinque."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _A shower of petals gathered around her, suddenly bending it's broad shape to thin, and then propelling to her target. His paper bombs had the form of tiny spiders, a few cut down by her needles, but most sticking themselves onto her arm. The two exchange a glare, knowing their aim was perfect, as if submitting to their future wounds. However, he held a smirk, for they both knew she would take the most damage, and her petty needles is not going to do anything for Gaara's release. However, she grins to herself, knowing she caught him. The spores will painlessly dig into the man's skin...making him traceable. Smoke, the smell of burning skin, the pain so great, she could feel herself fading as she fell straight down. When she was caught, she was nearly gone._

 _Kankuro is calling her name, she struggled to open her lids, but they merely flickered. There's a clamor of other unknown voices, "Don't worry, I promise you. I'll bring Gaara back. As my duty as his older brother, as my duty as your friend." She stayed until the end of his sentence, and finally gave up on holding her consciousness._

* * *

 _"I extracted most of the poison, but I have to make an antidote for the rest..."_

 _"What do you need?"_

 _"Wait, what about her?"_

 _"...that girl? It's not necessary, she wasn't poisoned."_

 _"She did take harsh damage from the bombs. Knocked out for three days."_

 _"[Name]-chan..." a familiar voice pitied her._

 _"Wait, you know her, Sakura-chan?"_

 _"That's because..."_ the voices are clearing. "...she had the idiotic sense to tackle the enemy head-on!" a white ceiling, a white bed, an old lady. Her lids fluttered, someone hovered over her, calling her name. It's not the same crabby voice that was criticizing her, she would rather not be listening to Chiyo at the moment anyhow.

"Who is she anyway?"

There's a soothing touch spreading throughout her body, her strength returning. Her sight and hearing no longer muffled. "Basically, Gaara's girlfriend," someone responded with a teasing tone.

"What?!"

Unconscious for three days once more, her luck sure hasn't changed. She shot up by the mention of his name, frightening those around her bedside. Remembering the flutter of wings... Her attempts meant nothing and have done absolutely nothing but harm to herself. Even if she laid a scratch on the man, he still got away. Temari spoke words of relief, but the replay of her memories blocked them out. "There was a white bird," she recalled. It seemed as if the room contorted. Her eyes trailed up her arm scarred with burns, a fair hand held her burnt one. "Temari..."

"At least one of you woke up," smiled her friend, Sakura appeared before her, proceeding to heal her.

"Sakura? You too?" she also recognizes Kakashi in the corner who casually waves at her.

"We were sent once we got the message from Lady Tsunade," she explained. "[Name]-chan...your skin."

"It'll heal, eventually," she promises, her eyes drifting from Chiyo to the blonde in the room. His bright blue eyes wide and observing her rise, "You..."

"Yeah, that's Naruto," Sakura said cheerily.

"Huh?" he reacts to his name, "So, you're the one everyone's been telling me about?" He holds out a hand, a slight grin.

"Ha, same here," she takes it, the mood lightening until they hear a sound of pain beside her. "Kankuro?!"

"Sorry..." a voice croaked, everyone's head turned to see Kankuro rising stiffly. He first turned to [Name], a slight smile to hide his agony, "I couldn't keep my promise."

Their awakenings was a glimmer of hope.

Everyone gathered around him, Sakura already spouting instructions for his recovery. Temari grinning from ear to ear along with Naruto. [Name]'s bed squeaked from her sudden movement as she rushes beside him. His torso is wrapped in bandages, his make-up removed, his hair tangled, he eyes her from head to toe, "...you look like shit."

"Least I don't stink like it," she sits at the end while Sakura hurries to pass him a glass of water. Temari sighs, leaning on [Name]'s shoulder, relieved at least one of her brothers are fine. Naruto is unfamiliar with the Sand Siblings being so friendly and casual. "What happened?"

He told his side of the story, mentioning another Akatsuki member, a former Sand village ninja, Sasori. She is once more unfamiliar with the history, but sees Chiyo revealing shock on her face for once. Sakura had left with Ebizou, the other half of the "Honored Siblings" to prepare an antidote. Naruto grew impatient, as he listens to further details from her side as well. Kakashi suggesting to use his sharingan to find Gaara. That's when [Name] remembered and exclaimed, "I did mark him!"

"Mark? Like Akamaru mark?" asked a disturbed Naruto.

"Oh my god, you're as clueless as Sakura described."

"Hey, what now?!"

"My spores, when I teamed up with Kiba or Shino they were able to trace them using scent or bugs. If it were me to find them, my spores deplete and excrete chakra, leaving a trail, however..." her confidence shattered. "...it's been three days correct? The effect only lasts for five..."

"We have two days before we lose them, huh?" says Kakashi.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto has been prepared to leave at any given moment, his bag never set on the floor. "It should be no problem then, right?"

"...[Name]," Kankuro calls to her, "Good job."

"...thanks."

"Naruto," he remembers the pompous "brat" who just seemed to have gotten taller in his opinion. However, this is the boy who changed Gaara for the better, "...I pass on the responsibility to you." He places a hand on [Name]'s shoulder, "For the Sand Village, for Temari and I, for [Name]...for Gaara."

"Don't sweat it, I'll definitely bring him back, I promise you," she could feel and hear his determination. "Here's one thing to know about me, I never go back on my promises."

This is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, she continued to envy him.

"I'm so glad...we finally get to meet," she hides a tear that forced itself through. "...I'll hold you to it then."

He nods, scratching the back of his head with a light laugh, "Of course! I mean, I hope we can be good friends since you're Gaara's girlfriend?"

"...huh?" she realized she had neither approved or denied that fact. "Uh...no."

"Oh, good."

"Why?"

"I...feel like I would be the one to get one first."

"Oh? How's that working out?"

"I mean, there's Sakura-cha-"

"Pass," the said "Sakura-chan" instantly shuts him down as she carried an antidote. Chiyo had fallen silent after the mention of Sasori, [Name] turned to her, wondering if she should interact with her. The conversation took a serious turn regarding the matter, "What do you think the Akatsuki want with Gaara?"

"Probably the same reason they wanted Naruto, to extract the beast," explained Kakashi.

"...that would mean," she remembers the Chuunin Exams. "No," she hid a sob, the danger coming more and more in reality. Akio coming into view once more, she gulps, feeling the awful anxiety creep up again. It had been stored away from her mingles in Konoha, her promotion as a jounin. Her illusions falling away again. However, through the tears that were able to escape, she bit her lip, "Naruto, you better hold your promise, please. I don't think...I can afford to lose him."

"Got it," he replied without any given hesitance.

Kakashi moves his headband, revealing his scarred eye, "Well...why don't we get a move on then? Guy's team should be here shortly too."

"...good luck."

...

No one could get in the way of her stubbornness. [Name] was wide awake. She turned her head to Kankuro's side, seeing him sleeping soundly, out like a light. Slowly, she rose from her bed, her left arm tautly wrapped, covering the burns as she slipped herself in her outfit. A tight, black crop top, remaining sleeveless. A one-sleeve jacket covering her right arm lined with various pockets inside of the pocket, a thin white string holding it in place. The bag she tossed aside leaned against the bottom of her bed, she stuffed it, along with her pillow underneath the blanket. She freezes, hearing the slight groans of Kankuro, Temari fell asleep while sitting beside his bed. Lastly, [Name] secured her headband before leaving. A nurse tried to stop her, but she easily evaded her, causing a commotion, knowing the siblings are to wake up soon.

She basked in the heat while standing on the balcony, scanning the sky. The spores may be long gone, but the chakra left behind is faintly visible. She smirks, her eyes glued to the sky as excess petals scatter across Suna, the desert, dyeing the barren land with red. Her feet soon met the comfort of grass, hopping onto the branches, the leaves covering the sky. Mindlessly, losing track of the chakra, aimlessly pushing herself deeper in the forest when she came across broken trees. An obvious struggle, they have been cleanly cut in half, she remembers the mention of Guy's team and continues forward. The ground beneath has been shattered. She nearly passes familiar head that sat upon a tree branch. The bird's head, now torn open and hollow. The path ended there, no longer a pinch of chakra left for her to follow. Feeling lost, she kicked at the head, watching it fall and break into pieces to her satisfaction.

"Flower Art: Dance of One Million Petals," she didn't bother to make sure she summoned the correct amount, watching the hundreds of petals replicate and spread. It was a jutsu she used in desperate times for easy transportation, wherever they settled, she could be there in a second. She chose the furthest distance, the sun's rays suddenly greeting her, stepping outside from the shadows of the forest. A large field of grass, a light breeze dancing her fallen petals towards the figures that laid in the middle. She panted, forcing herself to continue on, seeing her flora catching the attention of the group as her petals danced around them. In an instant, she joins them, only to be shocked with Gaara's pale body laid on the grass. Sakura unable to look her in the eye as she attempted to heal him. Chiyo knelt on the ground, Naruto waited patiently for Sakura to speak. She moved forward, Lee placing a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn to him, but lightly brushed the hand off. She stood by Naruto, who struggled to hold in a sob when Sakura slowly shook her head. The grief didn't hit her as fast as Naruto, it crept along her skin.

He's the first to step forward, "Why...Why is it always Gaara?" Sakura walked away from Gaara's body, incapable of offering any comfort, "Why did he have to die like this?" The warmth seeped away from her, her fingers grew cold as they twitched, "He just became Kazekage..."

Chiyo calls out to him, "Naruto...calm do-"

"Shut up!" as he retaliated his heartbroken expression is revealed. Tears streaming as he bares his teeth, spatting, "This wouldn't have happened if you Sand shinobi hadn't put a monster inside Gaara!" He rambles on, but everything around her becomes muted when she traversed to Gaara. Her movement interrupting Naruto as she knelt over the fallen Kazekage.

His cheek felt cold in her hand, she knew very well, the feeling of a dead body.

"Gaara...I'm sorry," she meant to say more, but the buildup in her throat caused her to croak just from muttering his name. "Ga-" she couldn't say it anymore, finding herself in the same emotional state as Naruto. Remorse, the agonizing jerking of her heart, as if it were being twisted, tugged, she knew it too well, but it wasn't Akio's face she cupped. It was Gaara's, the man she had longed to hold again, to exchange meaningless words that coat over the passage of time, to share a cup of tea with again. To love...

Her lips peck the scar, the chill of his skin disturbed her. Her forehead pressed against his, she gasps, seeing Chiyo at the other side of him, setting herself on the grass, putting her hands over his chest, emitting chakra. "Girl...do you know why I preferred bitter tea?"

[Jutsu]:

wiki/Flora_Release:_Tracer_Spore_Technique

wiki/Flower_Art:_Dance_of_One_Hundred_Million_Petals


End file.
